Roman On His Way
by emma-rowling
Summary: Roman Reigns had his whole life figured out: he wanted to be a Literature teacher living in a French Country interior apartment with a pet - preferably a Golden Retriever. When Dean Ambrose enters his life, he finds himself second guessing his life choices. Mobster AU. Strong friendship/bromance. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

One

The gym on campus usually had about three to four people around this time. But that wasn't surprising. It was 2 am and only weirdos were up at this hour.

Not that Roman Reigns was weird.

At least he didn't think so.

He was a freshman at New York University, majoring in English. With his striking grey eyes and dark hair, he was constantly mistaken for a model. His family had certainly thought so, with his mother sending in photos of him to modelling agencies.

But Roman wasn't interested in that.

He had already picked his major before sitting for his SATs, his goal to be a teacher. Education was very important to him.

Roman sipped his BCAA while waiting for a guy with shaggy hair to finish using the chest press machine. Today was chest day and he was going to make the most of it. Probably throw in some work on his arms too...

Shaggy Guy wiped the handles before nodding to Roman. He nodded back. He'd seen him in the gym and couple of times – always dressed in a muscle tee and chewing gum. He usually ran on the treadmill for a good fifteen minutes before grabbing his duffel bag and leave.

Not that Roman noticed or anything...

"Don't you just hate that?"

Roman turned around to follow Shaggy Guy's gaze. He was staring at a guy with mohawk trying to bench more than he could take.

"I-" Roman began before he was cut off.

"You come to the gym to work out, not show off. See this is why I prefer running in Central Park. You don't see stuff like that. You people watch."

"But the point of bodybuilding is pushing yourself to the limit."

"Is that what he's doing?"

"Probably."

Shaggy Guy smacked his gum loudly before turning to Roman. He extended his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Roman."

"That's a nice name."

Roman noticed up close that Shaggy Guy – or Dean – had clear blue eyes and a tiny earring on his left earlobe.

"Thanks. Are you a freshman too?"

"Yep but I'm undeclared. You? I'm guessing you major in law or international politics."

Roman smiled. "English, actually."

"Oh. That's interesting." From the tone of his voice, Roman guessed it was anything but that to Dean. "Why English ?"

"I want to teach Literature in high school."

"Sounds exciting."

"Educating young minds is exciting. It's what I've wanted to do since I was nine"

"You knew that's what you wanted to be at such a young age? Dude, when I was nine, I wanted to be the Red Ranger."

Roman shrugged. "I guess I like planning ahead. I'm a very organised person and goal oriented.:

"Yet here you are at the gym."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to take good care of yourself."

Dean grinned. Roman noticed he had a dimple. "Didn't say it was," he replied. He made a mock salute. "We'll, I'll get out of your hair. See you around, Roman."

"Yeah, man. See you around."

Dean went up to his locker and grabbed his bag.

Roman hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until Dean walked out of the gym. What was that all about?


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Roman's favorite book was Frankenstein.

He loved all things horror and sci fi, with a huge collection of books, movie memorabilia and figurines. His former roommate, Seth, used to complain about how the 7" scale action figure of Jason from Friday the 13th was staring at him.

The idea, of course, was absurd.

Not to Seth, however, who had all but complained to the residence hall manager who sourced for him another room.

Roman had been living alone since – for about 2 months – and had been informed a week ago that he was to be expecting a new roommate.

He fervently hoped that he could get along with the guy. He wasn't picky on what his roommate was like; not that he had any say in the matter. He had to make the best of the situation. He would be compromising; as long as they respected each other's privacy, they'd get along just fine.

He bit into his blueberry protein bar absent-mindedly as he opened his book. Roman had been thrilled when his professor had assigned the class to read Frankenstein. Even though he had probably read it over a hundred times – to be honest he lost count – it was like visiting an old friend.

 _You will rejoice to hear that no disaster has accompanied the commencement of an enterprise-_

The impatient knocks on his door interrupted his silent reading. Putting his book and protein bar aside on his study desk, Roman walked towards the door and opened it. His residence hall manager, Finn, smiled at him. "Alright, Roman. Your new roommate should be here shortly. Try not to scare him away, yeah?"

Roman gave him a quick nod. "What's he like, Finn?"

"Oh he's… amiable."

"Amiable?"

"You'll find out for yourself."

Someone called Finn from a few door down and he excused himself. Roman sighed. Well, time to welcome this new roommate of his and if Finn's enthusiastic reaction was anything, Roman was bracing himself for a nightmare.

He could hear Finn call out to someone, "Aaah yes… room 1130 is just five doors down."

Roman could hear footsteps heading towards the room. Should he still stand by the door? Should he sit on the bed? He felt nervous for a reason he didn't understand and decided that he should sit by his desk with the door wide open.

Yes, that sounded perfect.

He quickly sat down and continued reading.

 _-which you have regarded with such evil forebodings._

"Roman?"

Upon hearing his name, Roman looked up to find Dean standing at the doorway. He blinked in surprise.

"You're my roommate?"

"Well, I was expecting someone-"

To his surprise, Dean pulled him to a bear hug. "Dude, this is going to be awesome! You and I are going to be brothers!"

When they pulled apart, Roman noticed Dean only had a large black duffle bag and two small boxes. "That's all you brought with you?"

"I travel light," came his new roommate's breezy reply as he jumped on the bed.

"Listen, Dean, there's something-"

"You have Jason's action figurine. That's sick!" Dean said, his blue eyes alight with excitement. "You a horror buff, Rome?"

"…Yeah," Roman replied slowly. "Sci Fi too."

"You read comics?"

"More like horror novels."

Dean nodded as his hand traced over the rest of the figurines on his shelf: the 10 inch deluxe action figure of Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead, the 7 inch action figure of Freddy from Nightmare on Elm Street and his favorite, 10 inch action figure of Frankenstein.

"I don't read novels," Dean admitted. "But I love Walking Dead comics. And Star Wars."

They were going to get along just fine, Roman decided.

"I hope you're not a light sleeper, Rome."

"Not really."

"Cool. Cuz I do go out to bars and stuff – you know to hang out and chill – and I may come back to the dorm at odd times."

"As long as you promise to keep your noise to a minimal, I'm okay."

"Great. Oh, I won't be in town for a week during Thanksgiving."

"That's fine. Heading out to see your family?"

Dean unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out a black leather jacket. "That's the plan. You?"

"My parents won't be in the area… we're kind of not on speaking terms," Roman admitted grudgingly.

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, you know, you can always come with me to Ohio," Dean said. "That's where I live. I'm sure my stepfather would be glad to have you."

Roman considered Dean's offer. It would be nice to be out of state during this season. "Sure," he agreed. "I'd love to. Thank you, Dean."

Dean waved him off. "It's no big deal, Rome. My family's eccentric, let me warn you first."

"I don't mind," he replied.

As Roman watched Dean unpack, he felt a sudden rush of comfort.

Maybe things would be looking up for him; maybe with Dean came along new changes.

The thought scared him yet left him oddly excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Dean was not kidding about coming back to the dorm during odd hours, Roman discovered.

On his first evening in the dorm, he had turned Roman's invitation down and said he was heading to a bar a few blocks away from campus. Roman took no offence and watched Dean grab his leather jacket and leave.

That would seem normal at first but then Roman noticed a pattern: Dean always left at the same time every day except Thursdays where he would just stay in and he always returned back to the dorm at the same time.

And he always smelt of alcohol, cigarettes and perfume – sometimes it was a cologne, sometimes it was sweet and fruity. What _did_ Dean do at the bar? Roman knew that he had mentioned hanging out but still something about it didn't sit right with him.

But that shouldn't be his concern, Roman had admonished himself when his thoughts were wandering about Dean as he laid in bed that one Wednesday night. Dean was easy to get along with and he cleaned up after himself; something Roman appreciated a great deal.

When Dean did stay in on Thursdays, he'd watch horror movies with Roman on his Macbook. They bonded over their love of cheesy horror movies and anything from Syfy.

So, after his last class on Thursdays, he'd rush back to their dorm and Dean would be waiting with a snack for them: candy bars, popcorn, cotton candy, corn dogs…

Roman would joke that Dean was trying to make him fat and he would grin and reply, "Is it working, Big Dog?"

They also had a routine on Sunday mornings. Both men would go to an all-day diner near their campus which sold the best scrambled eggs in New York. After breakfast, Roman would head on down to the gym and Dean to Central Park to job.

Or to people watch.

They'd then meet up at the same diner for lunch.

In Dean, Roman had found a brother. He didn't count on being so lucky with a roommate like him and he fully intended to cherish their friendship.

While they had their similarities, they also had their differences.

Roman loved education; he considered it to be a gift. He loved studying – enjoyed it even – and would work on his essays with enthusiasm.

Dean, on the other hand, didn't care about it. While he did like some of the classes he had enrolled in, he skipped most of them to sleep in instead.

But Roman knew he loved his writing classes.

Dean was a gifted writer. He wrote his essays and stories with eloquence and flair. He had so much potential that Roman was convinced that he'd see Dean as a future New York Times best-selling author in a few years. When he told Dean that, he simply shrugged and thanked him before changing the subject.

Compliments were misplaced, he had told Roman once.

His stories often had the same themes: abandonment, self-harm, running away... Roman wondered if these themes had anything to do with his life back in Ohio; not that he talked about it that much.

Roman knew that he had a stepfather – he had brought him up in a few conversations – but there was no mention about his mother or father.

He also found himself being questioned by Dean. Dean was curious about Roman too. What was his life back in Pensacola like? Why wasn't he speaking to his parents?

Like Dean, Roman wasn't ready to share that part of his life yet. He was ashamed of his past. He was working hard for a brighter future to blot it out.

So far, things were going according to plan for him.

Or so he had thought.

 _ **Hi guys. It's me. I wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for your reviews. I hope you stick around for more; we're slowly getting to know about our boys and their life journey. This will not solely be a college fan fiction as you'll soon see for yourselves but I hope you give this story a chance! Till the next chapter…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Dean?"

"Mmm…"

It was Wednesday afternoon and both men had no other classes that day. Roman was sitting on his bed Indian style with Stephen King's It on his lap while Dean was lying on his bed with a Walking Dead comic.

"Why do you go to the bar every night? I know you told me the reason before but on Thursdays-" Roman continued before he saw Dean sigh and toss his comic on his bedside table. "I just go there to hang out, Rome," he replied.

"With whom?"

Dean huffed in annoyance. "What is this? Twenty questions? I'm not allowed to have friends outside of you and me?"

Roman was taken aback by that. "No. Not at all. I'm just curious, that's all."

"It's just to unwind, Rome."

"Okay," Roman allowed reluctantly. Dean was hiding something and Roman knew it. He had a persistent need to find out what it was.

He found Dean narrowing his eyes at him in what he guessed was suspicion. "Something else bothering you, Rome?"

Roman swallowed hard. "No… just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff like?"

"Ummm… my goals and …stuff," he finished lamely.

"Well, what are your goals, Rome?" Dean swung his legs over the bed. "Besides being a teacher, of course."

"Well, I've always wanted to live in an apartment with a dog."

"A dog?" Dean repeated, slightly dumbfounded Roman noted.

"Yes. A dog-"

"Let me guess: you even have the breed in mind."

"Yes, I do actually. It's a Golden Retriever. I'd like to name him Charlie."

Dean stood up at that and stared out of the window. "Do you always plan things, Rome? Sometimes life doesn't always go your way, you know."

"Of course, it can," Roman insisted. "If you work hard for it."

"But things can change in an instant," Dean replied turning to face him. "Don't you just ever want to live and just do things?"

Roman shook his head. "Things like taking a minor? Because I have been considering taking Psychology as a-"

"Far from that, Rome. I mean like dropping everything and jumping into a car and riding off to the unknown."

"I don't like not knowing things. I like to plan them so I know where I'm going. The unknown really scares me."

"The unknown excites me. I'm telling you, Rome, once I graduate, I'm heading out of here and moving to another country."

"You have a country in mind?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Well, it'd be best if you do. There's many things to take into consideration: accommodation, expenditure, visas-"

Dean waved him off. "I'll figure that out later."

Roman didn't know how to respond to that. Dean and him had another thing in common, he realised: they were both running from something be it past or future in a different way.

While Dean got ready to head down to the bar, Roman decided that he would follow Dean to this bar. He knew the name of the bar – Chevy's – and made a plan to drop by at about 9pm. He was so lost in this thoughts that before he knew it, Dean was leaving the dorm.

"See you later, Rome," he said before closing the door.

"Later."

While waiting for the time to pass, Roman decided to continue reading but his mind kept going back to Dean. This was crazy, he thought. No one ever got under his skin like that.

By nine, Roman found himself standing outside the door of Chevy's. He checked his reflection in the window, going over his look. His hair was neatly tied up in a man bun and he had on a tight black t-shirt, jeans and black shoes.

When he stepped inside, he couldn't find Dean at all. Where was he? Maybe he went to the gents. That was it. He chided himself for always being suspicious. Dean was his practically his best friend so why couldn't he let this thing go?

Sitting at the bar, he placed an order for a Coke.

His eyes wandered across the room. At the far end counter at corner of the bar, he saw a man with his back facing him, blonde hair slicked, nodding to a fairly muscular man with tattoos. Roman was sure that he must have known the man from somewhere; his built was familiar.

The man stood up and stretched his arms. Roman saw a gun in a holster by his hip; he gulped.

"Here's your Coke," the bartender said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"T-thanks," he replied.

The bartender followed his gaze. "That's Dean Ambrose. His father is the owner of this place," he said. "And many other businesses."

"He's in the food and beverage line?"

The bartender chuckled. "Hardly, man. They're in the business of doing business. They're mobsters. The whole family."

Roman felt his blood turn cold at that. He shook his head and slowly stepped down from his stool. When he turned around, Dean's cold eyes met his.

He ran out of the bar as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Roman slammed the door and locked it before he leaned against it, breathing hard. He wiped the sweat on his face, a million things running through his head.

Dean.

Dean was from a family of mobsters.

Dean, his quirky brother who ate his chocolates and borrowed his socks without asking.

It didn't even make sense to him. But he had seen the gun. Then that icy stare.

Was he being groomed to take over the family business a la Godfather? Would he kill Roman after what went down at the bar?

Roman was starting to wish he hadn't been so nosy to head down there. He wouldn't be in this mess right now.

The knock on door made him jump back, his eyes staring at it fearfully.

"Rome," Dean's quiet voice floated through. "Let me in."

Let him in? Was he out of his mind? Roman had a strong urge to climb through the window and escape.

"Come on, Rome," Dean was whining now. "I have a Philosophy seminar tomorrow."

"S-s-since when do you care about school?" Roman stammered. His heart was pounding hard. He paused. Why was Dean even in school? Surely kids of mobsters didn't need a degree.

"Rome, if you let me in, I'll explain everything."

"No!" Roman was terrified. "You'll just finish me off!"

"Finish you… for God's sake, Roman. You're my best friend, my brother. If I hurt you, I might as well hurt myself."

Roman had never felt so torn in his life. Fear and logic be damned; he couldn't let the guy stand outside the whole night. It was his dorm room too.

His hand was trembling as he reached for the latch. He slid it slowly and jumped back.

When the door knob turned, Roman instinctively ran for his bed, jumping on it.

Dean was looking at him, agaped.

"Don't look at me like that," he said against his better judgement. "You'd freak out exactly like this if your roommate was related to mobsters."

"I'd take him out if I knew," Dean replied with a shrug.

"Oh God! You… you actually admit-"

"Question is kind of irrelevant since you're just a regular Joe now, isn't it, Rome?"

"It is not! Who are you? What are you doing here and why do you want to kill me?"

Dean was staring at him as if he had grown another head. "Roman Joseph Reigns," he replied in a tone as if he was explaining something to a child. "I'm telling you this one more time slowly so that you understand: I do not want to kill you. Not once in the past or present. As for the future, well…"

Roman froze.

Dean started to laugh and raised his hands. "I kid, Rome. I kid."

He was livid; how dare Dean made a joke about this? "This isn't funny, Dean."

His best friend sighed. "No, it isn't," he agreed, putting his hands in his pocket. "Honestly, Rome. I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word."

"And you'll always honor your word?"

"Always."

Roman slowly sat down then. A beat later, Dean sat behind, his face visibly relaxed. Roman was about to ask Dean to explain himself but he beat Roman to it. "I came here for an education."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

Dean ignored his remark. "I… I also take care of our family business here in New York," he continued. "Once I graduate, I'll be working closely with my father on the overall operations."

"So where's your dad now?"

"He's in Chicago."

"But your stepfather-"

"I'm actually quite close to him. I talk to him almost every day. My mum… well she dumped him. She's back with my father now. I shuffle between them and Steve."

"Steve?"

"My stepdad. It's complicated. What matters now is running the business."

"Business like the bar?" Roman asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"You guys sell drugs or something?"

"Nope."

"Extortion?"

"I can't tell you much, Rome. No matter how much I want to. Just know that I will protect you always."

"For a fee."

"Damn it, Rome!" Dean snapped. "It isn't like that with you!"

Roman bit his bottom lip and stared down at his hands. He murmured an apology before he asked, "Dean? Things have not changed between us, right?"

When he looked up, Dean was smiling softly at him. "Nope. We'll always be brothers."

Roman had known that Dean would change his life, would make it a tad more interesting. His discovery about Dean's background, however, was far more excitement that he had counted on. They had settled into their routine again and Roman found himself adapting to the normalcy of life once again.

Dean still skipped most of his classes contrary to his claim of getting an education. He still went to the bar every evening except Thursdays. This was good; Roman was relieved that not much had changed.

But then Dean started cancelling on their Thursday hangouts. He had to settle some business at the bar. Roman didn't take it to heart - at least he tried his best not to - and spent time catching up on his reading or essays.

Thankfully, their Sunday routine hadn't changed.

It was two weeks to Thanksgiving and Roman had been watching Tales from the Crypt when there was a loud pounding on the door. He frowned upon hearing the noise and paused his video.

A burly man in a suit came into his sight when he opened the door. Roman took a step back. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dean," he said in a rough, husky voice.

Was this a lackey of Dean's? Roman didn't know if he should even reveal Dean's whereabouts to him. "Uh…"

"Do you only speak limited words of the English language?" the man demanded. "Where is Dean?"

Roman noticed Dean had returned back from his writing class and was staring at the man's back in disbelief. He would have said something but his mind was in a state of blank. The man waved his hand at Roman in a dismissive manner, turning around.

It was then Dean spoke. "Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Roman's eyes darted back and forth between father and son. They stared at each other a bit before Mr Ambrose put an arm around his son's shoulder and walked away with him.

Roman hoped Dean would be okay. What was Dean's father even doing here? He was seriously questioning the security of this hall: letting mobsters and their kids wandering on campus.

He was about to close his door when someone called out to him. Roman found Seth Rollins running up to him. He crossed his arms and frowned. Seth and him hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

What made it worse was Seth was also majoring in English too so Roman saw him a lot. Seth wasn't exactly friendly with him so what did he want now?

"Hey, Rome," Seth greeted him. "You're not an easy man to find."

"Seth, you were in the same lecture as me an hour ago."

Seth feigned a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yes. You always sit at the back row."

"And you sit at the front, Rome which is why you're the smartest guy in our cohort."

"Save it, Seth; what do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to head down to Crossfit NYC with me."

"And why would I want to do that for? As I recalled, you couldn't stand me."

"I couldn't stand your _dolls_ , Roman. You have to admit that your Jason doll is possessed."

Roman had to laugh then. "Seth, that's crazy."

"Oh, you think I'm crazy? Freddy gave me an evil eye! There were times when you weren't around… I swear his eyes shifted!"

Roman doubled over while Seth stood there, arms crossed and pouting.

"What's going on?"

Roman found Dean staring at them both a bit stiff. "Nothing," he replied. "Dean, this is Seth. My ex roommate."

Both Dean and Seth were sizing each other up. One could feel the tension between both men.

"Dean's my roommate," Roman continued.

"And _best_ friend," Dean added with an emphasis for a reason Roman couldn't understand.

Seth straightened his back. "Rome, I have to go. Maybe you can join me some other time."

"Ummm sure. See you later, Crossfit Jesus."

Seth beamed at that and walked away. Roman noticed Dean scowling at Seth's back. "Something wrong, Dean?" he asked.

"I don't trust him," was all Dean supplied as he closed their room door.

"Seth? He's a brat and all but he's harmless for the most part."

"He looks familiar…"

"Probably seen him around campus."

"No, that's not it."

Dean was being vague again. "Why was your father here?" he blurted and immediately he wished he hadn't. There he was again being inquisitive. The last time he was, he found out his best friend was a mobster.

Dean dove for his bed and kicked off his shoes. "He just wanted to talk."

"There's always the telephone."

"Some things are better said face to face."

"Things such as?"

"Business."

Roman decided to leave it alone. He sat back at his desk to continue watching his video.

There was a nagging thought at the back of his head. Maybe Dean's reason for cancelling his Thursdays off had something to do with his father's visit.

Fear overcame Roman before worry sank in. Did Dean kill? Roman may have been protected by him but what others like-

"That guy, Seth?" Dean asked, interrupting his thoughts. "What did he want?"

Roman's eyes were fixed on his screen. "Oh… he wanted me to follow him to crossfit."

"Didn't think you were a Crossfit guy."

Roman shrugged. "I switch to Crossfit when I have to. I'm not particular."

"And would you have gone with him if I hadn't showed up?"

Where did _that_ come from? "Not really. I still have write a paper on Thomas Hardy to finish."

There was silence following that. He glanced over to Dean who was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Dean, are you okay?" he asked.

Dean sat up and looked at him with an intense look. "Rome, do you trust me?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. More than anyone."

"Then I need you to pack an overnight bag and follow me."

He hadn't been expecting that. Dean was just full of surprises. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Vegas."

 _ **A/N I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story this far. Your reviews are sincerely appreciated and I hope you like what you're reading. Things are going to get dramatic next chapter onwards...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Roman had never been a spontaneous person. He usually had trouble adapting to changes. Yet here he was in Las Vegas with Dean in a hotel room at the Palazzo.

There was a moment of surprise when the airport transfer sent them to this hotel but then he remembered who Dean was.

"Dean?" he asked as he unzipped his bag. "What are we doing here? On the plane, you said that you'd explain once we checked in."

Dean sipped the espresso he had bought from Starbucks on the way to the hotel. "Two reasons, Rome. One, I know who your friend Seth is and two-"

"Of course you do, Dean. I told you; he's my former roommate."

"Besides that. He's actually my half brother."

Roman's eyes widened. "What? That's impossible!"

"When you know how horny my mother is, you wouldn't be surprised. She fucked with men behind my father's back: business associates, a neighbor or two. Heck she even fucked our gardener. My father's no saint either." He popped a piece of grape in his mouth. "Don't get me wrong, Rome. Seth _is_ a spoilt brat. He gets things handed to him because his real father was my father's best friend. That said best friend died in a shoot out a couple of years ago in Queens."

By now, Roman was sitting down on the bed, listening attentively. He did remember reading about the shoot out in the newspaper. It had taken place in a fusion restaurant in Ohio. About eighteen people were found dead. Only one waitress and three cooks escaped the horror incident caused many people to be on the edge. Mobsters were back in business again?

"I loved Seth; he is my half brother after all but he's also unreliable. He backstabbed me once in the back and I had refused to speak to him. Even threatened him to stay away from me. But my father wanted us to put the past behind us and made us both enrol at NYU. I split on him the minute I stepped on campus. He was supposed to help me out at the bar on Thursdays but he's been bailing out recently. My father thinks he's working out a deal on the side."

"So that's why your father came over. Is there anywhere in America with no ties or members of the mafia?"

"As far as I know California and Wisconsin."

"So why are we here?"

"Rome, what do you know about your father?"

Roman shook his head. He didn't want to talk about his family. "Dean, I told you I'm not ready-"

"I know who your father is, Rome. I know what he does for a living, where he hangs out…"

"Dean… what… what are you babbling about?"

"When you were a kid, didn't you wonder why he disappeared for weeks at random times? Huge family gatherings with locked doors after dinner because the men needed to talk?"

Roman straightened his back and gripped the edge of the mattress with both his hands. "How did you know that?"

"Because your father does business with mine from time to time."

Roman's immediate reaction was to race for the door. Dean blocked his way. "Calm down, Roman."

"Calm down?" he shouted. "How do you expect me to calm down after your little exposure?"

"Let me explain, Rome. Please," Dean implored.

"No! Get the hell out of my way, Dean!"

"Not until you hear me out."

"You expect me to believe you after all these secrets?"

"Rome, I brought you here to protect you!"

That stilled Roman. He stumbled a few steps back. "Protect me from who?"

"His name is Randy Orton and he's after you, Rome. His father was responsible for that shootout that killed Seth's father."

"That doesn't explain-"

"They were after both our fathers. There was a meeting at that restaurant that day. A gathering of some of the biggest mafia families. Your father couldn't make it that day because your grandfather was admitted to hospital. Mine skipped because of a problem with his latest shipment. Seth's father hadn't and well…"

Roman leaned against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. Dean stood before him.

"Anyways, once my father found out what happened, he vowed to take Orton out. Turns out the waitress had caught a glimpse of his face. Your father wanted in too." Dean sighed. "They both killed him point blank in front of Randy. Imagine my surprise when I found him in our campus, a Law major."

The irony of it wasn't lost on him.

"I cautioned Seth before telling my father. Naturally Seth wanted revenge but my father asked us to lay low. Your father was worried about you so he asked either Seth or me to look out for you. Seth bailed out because apparently your figurines freaked him out so I stepped in."

Roman turned his head away. Nothing had prepared him for this. He felt his heart breaking.

He knew he was walking on shaky grounds with his parents but this…

His entire life had been a lie: his parents, his extended family, Seth, Dean…

Dean.

Pain pierced through him and he felt nauseous. Even his friendship with Dean had been a lie, he thought sadly.

"I'd like to be alone right now," he told Dean, his voice wavering.

"Rome…"

"Please, Dean. Just give me this."

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm right next door if you need to talk."

Roman said nothing as he moved aside when Dean walked past to the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned around and said, "I meant what I said, Rome. Nothing has changed; I'm still your brother."

It pained Roman that he didn't believe him.

He waited about half an hour after Dean had left before he started grabbing his things. Roman felt claustrophobic. He hated this; hated his life and everyone in it.

Making a beehive for the lift past reception to the hotel's main doorway, he jumped into the first available taxi and headed for the airport.

He was always frugal with money so getting a ticket to head home wasn't a problem. As he stared out of the plane, he realized that despite his resistance to change, it somehow kept sneaking into his life, throwing him off guard.

The moment he reached his hall, he kept looking over his shoulder, worried about what might be lurking around the corner.

How was he supposed to deal with all this? How many people on campus were watching him? Did they have links to the mafia too? Who was he even supposed to trust?

The answer was no one. Roman had no clue what to do. All he knew was to get out of his dorm and that's exactly what he did.

 _ **A/N Thank you once again for your reviews. It's sincerely appreciated and I wish I can give you a big hug. To Guest, I'm sorry I don't know your name but hey I'm glad you appreciate the fast updates. Writing has been a stress relief to me as I'm going through a hard time so it comforts me when I see such a comment. Thank you! Next chapter is going to be interesting to say the least...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

 _10 years later…_

"Are we still reading Edgar Allan Poe today, Mr Reigns? Because I read "The Cask of Amontillado" on my Kindle and I think I'm claustrophobic now."

Roman smiled at the 12 year old boy with curly brown hair. "No, Tyler. We'll be reading one of my favorite books."

Tyler sighed in relief before walking back to his seat.

Roman stood up from his desk and stood at the front. "Class, tell me what you know about Frankenstein." Several hands shot up immediately.

Roman beamed at the sight in front of him. He pointed to a girl dressed in a pink t-shirt. "Sarah?"

"He's huge and hideous," she answered.

"Not really but good try, Sarah." He nodded his head towards a boy wearing a Chicago Cubs cap. "Matthew?"

"He walks like the zombies from Walking Dead."

Roman smiled. "Not quite." He looked over at class clown, Curtis. "Curtis?"

"He's got bolts in his head-"

"Mr Reigns?" Jane interrupted. "Frankenstein was the scientist who brought the monster to life."

Roman smiled at her. "That's right, Jane." There were some chattering that followed. "Class," he continued. "For your next assignment due in two weeks from today, I'd like you to read the first two chapters on Frankenstein and write a summary about it."

A chorus of groans came next and Roman shook his head at them. "This is English, guys. Did you expect something else? Tell you what? I'll play you a few clips from the movie tomorrow."

Excitement buzzed throughout the class.

He assigned them to do some creative writing with the prompt, "I didn't mean to." Watching some of them write furiously, others thoughtful made him feel warm inside.

He loved his job. He loved these kids.

The bell rang then and his students quickly packed their things up. "Now remember we have a class trip to Huntington Beach Library next Friday. Don't forget to hand over your permission slips to me tomorrow."

Roman smiled as he watched his students leave the classroom, saying goodbye. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 3.15pm.

More than enough time to hit the gym before heading home.

As Roman drove towards his intended destination, he thought about how lucky he was to be where he was in life right now. Granted it wasn't exactly how he pictured it at first but he guessed with a little guilt tripping, it worked.

When he had left the dorm that fateful day in NYU, he got on the phone with his father and launched into tirade before demanding that he withdrew his name from the school and to settle any outstanding loans. His father had panicked, insisting he stayed close to Dean or Seth but Roman stood his ground.

Where would Roman be going, his father wanted to know but he hung up the call and cut his SIM card, leaving his old life behind.

With only a five novels, a few pieces of his clothes, laptop and a cookie container with money he had stashed steadily since he was a kid in his bag, he took the Greyhound bus from New York to California.

He stayed in a motel for a week while actively looking for a job and he found one waiting tables. During that time, he hung on tight to his dream of being a teacher still.

No one was going to snatch that away from him.

He enrolled in Fullerton College, working for a degree in English. Roman worked hard in school and at the café, steadily putting money aside. Luck was on his side when his college professor who took an interest in him recommended him for his current job at Huntington Middle School.

He managed to rent a studio apartment at Beach & Ocean. It was by no means his French Country inspired house but it was home.

The gym at his apartment was usually empty about this time. Roman relished in working out alone. It gave him time to reflect and plan.

He made a mental note to call Dolph Ziggler and "Big" E Langston, two friends he had made in Fullerton; both Dolph and Big E had majored in Physical Education for Fitness. It had been a while since they had met for drinks.

He spent a good hour in the gym, focusing on his chest and shoulders. Once he reached home and took a shower, he made linguine pasta with some tomato basil sauce and shrimps.

He looked around his home. It screamed for a pet. But Roman didn't think he was ready for a one yet.

Maybe when he moved out into a bigger apartment, he'd finally get that Golden Retriever he had always wanted.

* * *

Roman thanked his students as they passed him their permission slips for their upcoming class trip. Once the last one had been submitted, he stood up and sat on the edge of his desk. "Now, class, today we're not doing horror stories."

"Yes!" Tyler cheered.

"We're going to be-"

"Reading comics?" Peter guessed.

"Unfortunately, no, Peter."

"Play video games?" Samuel supplied.

"Have we ever played video games in this class, Samuel?"

"We can always start now."

"We're going to be watching some clips from Frankenstein as promised."

"That's even better!" Jane declared.

Roman had already linked the class laptop to the projector. He searched for the clips he had saved on a folder. "I still want to play video games," Samuel declared.

"Maybe when you get home later, huh, Samuel?" he replied.

There was a knock on the door when he was just about to click play on the first clip. "I'm sorry, Mr Reigns," Mrs Davidson, the school's clerk said, walking into the classroom with a boy behind her. He had a buzz cut brown hair and the most intense eyes on a kid Roman had ever seen. "You have a new student in your class."

"Oh, that's totally fine. I was just about to play some clips from Frankenstein for the class. He's just in time."

"That's great!" Mrs Davidson clapped her hands in delight. She was a jovial old woman who loved to share her latest baking with the teaching staff. "He just moved here from New York; his dad got a job offer and all. His name is Brad Orton."

At the mention of the name, Roman froze.

 _ **A/N Sorry to leave you hanging here lol. Thank you for the reviews; I love reading them. Guest, I made changes from step brother to half brother in the previous chapter. Appreciate it. Rivela, you are right. Roman was more hurt about Dean hiding it from him; he loved him like a brother. I can't wait for you guys to go on this journey with Roman. I just love the guy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Was playing it safe worth it? Roman certainly had thought so. Until he heard his new student's name. Then he started to question it.

There was still a glimmer of hope that Randy didn't know that Roman lived in California now. No, it was just his plain rotten luck. That was all. The rest of his day passed by in a daze, his mind filled with dread.

Don't run from who you are, Roman, a voice inside him said.

From who he was? He was a teacher and a law abiding one at that except that one ticket for his car being parked illegally that he paid a day later. He was not a mobster. He was not his father or his uncle or Seth or Dean.

Dean.

Even after ten years, pain still ripped through him whenever the thought of his best friend crossed his mind. What was Dean even doing? Was he still in New York? Had he graduated? Was he married? Did he have any kids? To this day, he missed him despite being angry with him. How could he not? Dean Ambrose had meant more to him than his own family.

Roman rubbed his eyes, tired from overthinking. The whole thing was a mess.

Grabbing his things, he headed for the gym. Maybe working out would distract him. As usual there were only a few people as it was just late afternoon and he was thankful that the bicep curl machine was not used.

Sipping his watermelon flavored BCCA drink, Roman forced his mind to focus on his training. Today's workout was for his arms.

As he was about to sit down, a voice from behind him said, "We really got to stop meeting like this, Rome."

He stiffened at the sound. Turning his head, he found himself staring into the clear blue eyes of Dean Ambrose. No, this couldn't be happening. What was it about his past coming back to haunt him today? His throat felt dry.

"I'm surprised you don't have much to say, Rome," Dean continued. "After all as I remembered you ran away from Vegas the last time we spoke; you ran away from me."

"Why should I stay around a mobster?" Roman retorted, finding his voice again. "How did you know I was here? I thought you said the mafia had no connections in California or Wisconsin."

"Yes, the mafia don't," Dean reaffirmed. "I didn't say that I didn't."

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten years."

"What?!" Roman exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? So you've been watching me the whole time?"

"Rome, I meant it when I said that I would protect you always," Dean replied cooly. "I always honor my word."

"I don't need your protection!"

"When Orton's kid is in your class, you bet your ass you need protection. Unless you've been taking up some sort of martial art training which you haven't."

He had Roman there. Randy had now moved to California. Who knew what he was really here for. "Where are you living?" he asked. "And don't you dare say next door-"

"But of course, Rome. How else was I supposed to keep an eye on you?"

"You're that annoying neighbor who keeps slamming the door late at night? How is it that no one complains about you?" Dean sat down on the bicep curl machine. "I was going to use that!"

Dean grinned at him. "How could they? I'm their landlord."

"How do you have so much money?" Roman gasped.

Dean shook his head in mock dismay. "Rome, you know who I am and where I come from."

He crossed his arms. "Not really, Dean. Since the day we met, all you've done is lie."

Not a trace of bash was on his face. "Rome? I'm proud you've grown a spine and and all but let me refresh your memory: I did not lie to you. I just chose not to tell you."

"That's lying!"

"It is not!"

"I was nothing but a job to you."

Dean's face twisted in annoyance. "It was not like that with you, Rome. It still isn't. I dropped everything in New York to come here."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I wanted to." Then he added quietly, "You'll always be my brother, Rome. Whether you believe it or not."

Roman felt nostalgia wash over him looking at Dean. His hair was still shaggy and he was dressed in a black leather jacket over a white wife beater and denim jeans. Despite it all, Roman missed him, missed his company. Dolph and Big E were awesome in their own ways but they couldn't replace Dean in a million years. "What's Randy doing here?"

Dean shrugged. "He got a job offer."

"Really? Does he know that I'm here?"

"Yep."

Roman shook his head. "So what do you expect me to do? Drop everything and take it on the run?"

"No. You go along and live your life. I'll be close to you."

"He knows I'm here, Dean, in case you forgot."

"Of course I remember. But he's going to be highly suspicious if you just disappear. You're not alone, Rome. You know I have my eyes on you."

"I still don't get how you're going to pull it off. Don't tell me you've applied to be a teacher too."

"Of course not. Seth did."

"Seth Rollins?!"

"Yep."

He was starting to hate that word. "He graduated?"

"Yeah. He kept eye on the bar for me. When he graduated, he worked in a middle school in New York. I asked him to come over here." Dean kept his eyes on the handle bar. "My father and yours are furious with me after you up and left. To be honest, Ro, after you ran off, I didn't had the heart to stay. As much I had hurt you - and you have every right to be mad at me - I was hurt that you left me too."

Roman hadn't thought of that. All he had thought of was himself. Yes, Dean had hurt him but he was also earnest with him when he told him the truth.

Logic be damned. Roman still wanted Dean in his life.

Dean let out a yelp of surprise when Roman pulled him in a hug. "Gosh, Dean. I missed you. Fuck, I missed you."

His best friend returned it fiercely. "I missed you too, Rome. Don't you dare forget how much I care about you." They broke the hug. "And I apologise for hiding so many things from you. There was so many times I wanted to tell you much earlier. I even told our fathers that but they threatened to remove me from the situation and I couldn't bear to be away from you. I've told you everything I know, Rome. No more secrets from me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. The whole thing with our fathers and their plans… it's just a labyrinth of lies. But we'll be okay." They'd get along fine, Roman thought. He smiled remembering something Dean had told him once. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over, what do you say we just jump into a car and hit the open road?"

He smiled. "You remembered my plan."

"I remember everything about you."

Dean hugged him once again. "I'll hold you to it, Rome."

Roman ruffled his hair. "You better do."

 _ **A/N I couldn't do it. I could just picture how disappointed they were to be apart that I had to bring them back together. Thank you for your reviews. Have a great weekend!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

As Roman sipped his coffee by his desk the next day after school had been let out, he couldn't help but think how happy he was now that Dean was back. It took him by surprise how easily they had picked up but he didn't question; he merely went along with it.

Renee Young, the homeroom teacher for his class, was typing furiously into her computer. Roman grinned. "Woah slow down, Renee," he said. "What's the rush?"

"I'm sorry. I have to be home by five."

She was a pretty blonde with a wonderful sense of humor and wit. And she was no dumb blonde either, having graduated the top of her cohort in her college and was a member of Mensa. Roman loved watching her put people in their place.

"Date?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's this guy I met while I was in line at the DMV. Downright charming, a little rough around the edges but I got a good feeling about him."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Roman. What about you? I haven't seen you check out any of the ladies here. Are you taken?"

Roman smiled as he leaned against his chair. "I've been seeing someone on and off for a while; right now it's off."

"What does she do? Is she a teacher too?"

He laughed. "Far from it actually. Believe it or not, she's a boxer."

Renee's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Has she ever taken you down before?"

"She gave me a black eye once."

Laughter echoed in the teachers' staff room but he didn't mind. Renee was a breath of fresh air and all the staff loved her. "So what happened?"

"We got into a huge argument a couple of months back and I haven't heard from her since. I was worried about her safety - she had taken one too many hits to her head - and she kept on emphasizing to me that it was her job. I understand that it is but I don't know. I'm always afraid something will happen to her."

Renee patted his back. "It'll work out, Roman." Her eyes fell on the clock before she started to pack her things. "Oooh sorry, Roman. I gotta go! We'll continue tomorrow."

"Of course! See you! Have a great date," he called out as she walked to the door. She waved at him before she exited. Roman smiled fondly after her and picked up his red pen. He had some papers to grade.

* * *

He was surprised to find Dean on his couch, lounging and watching The Food Network with a bottle of Coke in his hand. "How did you get in?" he asked slowly.

"Dude, I'm the landlord," he replied breezily. He switched the television off and stood in front of Roman. "So, how do I look?" he asked.

Roman gave him a look. "What do you mean? You look the same."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Rome? I'm going on a date and I need, need, need to impress this lady."

"You're the second person I know who's going on a date today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My colleague was in a rush for the same reason."

"Well, I am in a rush too. I want to knock her off her feet. Well not literally but we're going to watch people get boxed, knocked out."

Roman made a face. "You're bringing her to a boxing match?"

"Hey, that's just the way I roll."

"Dean, don't you think dinner and a movie would suffice?"

"Nah. Too cliche."

"Where did you meet this woman?" he asked as he took the bottle of Coke from Dean.

"At the DMV."

Roman choked on his drink. "What?"

"Yeah. I met her in the queue. I thought she looked cute and kinda hot and then I asked her out." Roman was about to probe him further when he opened the door. "See you later, Rome. Try to stay out of trouble till I get back."

The door closed on him and Roman found himself staring at it. What on earth just happened? He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. The number was not one he recognized but he answered the call anyway. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi," a voice said over the phone. "Am I speaking to Mr Reigns?"

"Yes, this is he."

"My name's Randy Orton and I believe my son is in your class."

Roman's eyes widened at that. Randy had his number. How did he even have it? Did the school simply give numbers away to parents who asked for it? "Aaah yes. Your son's Brad. He's a great student who contributes a lot in class."

"That's a relief to hear," Randy said. "I was calling you because I know Brad was suppose to hand in his permission slip for your upcoming class trip. Is it okay if he gives it to you tomorrow? I hope it's not too late."

Roman felt a shiver run down to his spine. "Not at all. Brad just enrolled recently so I made an exception for him."

"How kind of you, Mr Reigns. I hope you know how thankful I am to you."

"It's no trouble at all, Mr Orton. I have to go now. I'll see your son in class tomorrow."

"Sure. Goodbye."

The line went dead. Roman felt fear overcome him. How much did Randy know about him exactly? Obviously he had to have known who Roman was; his surname was a dead giveaway. But what about other details? Did Randy know where he lived, his daily routines?

He felt an overwhelming urge to call Dean but he didn't want to interrupt him during his date either.

The knock on his door made him jump. His heart beating furiously, he looked into the peephole only to find Seth Rollins standing outside his door. Opening it, he looked at his former roommate in disbelief. "Seth?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

Roman had to stifle his laughter, biting his lip instead when Seth in his typical bratty way, crossed his arms and pouted. _Same old Seth_ , he thought in relief. "Way to greet me after a long flight, Rome."

"Well, you can't blame me. I didn't even know you were coming over."

"Are you kidding me?" Seth complained, stepping into the apartment and flopping on the couch. Roman closed the door and leaned against it. "I told Dean to inform you that I was on the way," he whined.

Roman shrugged in response. "Dean didn't tell me anything."

Seth sighed dramatically. "I swear he's been such a space cadet lately. I might as well be talking to the wall. Anyways, Rome, here I am. I've been told to protect you in school against that vile disgusting human being, Randy Orton."

"You're right on time, Seth. I just got off the phone with him."

"You're talking to him?" Seth was freaking out now. "That's a big N-O, Roman!"

"Seth, I didn't exactly have a choice, you know? We were talking in the parent-teacher context."

"I don't care! You shouldn't have to answer phone calls after school hours."

"How was I supposed to know it was him? It was an unregistered number on my phone; it could have been anyone."

Seth ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, just… be more cautious moving forward, okay, Rome? We need to be more vigilant."

"Okay."

"Great. We're off on the right foot." He paused before smiling up at Roman. "Can you make me dinner?"

 _ **A/N LOL I just love writing Seth! Guest, Courtney681, Rivela and Lynn Valentine, thank you for your reviews. To all those who have favorited this story and my other one (Because I Said So), thank you so much. Words cannot express my happiness. Till the next chapter...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

 _For my friend, Rivela_

Roman came from a big family. Aside from his parents and him, he had many aunts, uncles and cousins who at this point he was afraid of asking for help. He still didn't know the extent of how many of them were involved in the mafia and was almost afraid of even reaching out to them.

Dean had come over late last night, crashing on his couch. It turned out Renee wasn't a big fan of boxing and had left him there alone. Roman took delight in teasing him mercilessly. The two best friends watched a cheesy horror movie showing on cable later the way they used to a decade ago.

When he came into class, he noticed Brad was the only who wasn't present. Forcing himself to concentrate, he asked his students to work on the short story he had assigned them the day before. About fifteen minutes into the lesson, there was a knock on the door.

Randy Orton stood tall with his son by his side and a wide smile on his face. "Mr Reigns, we meet in person."

Obviously Roman couldn't run; that'd make no sense at all. Instead he walked over and shook Randy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked at Brad. "Have a seat, Brad. You can continue the short story you were working on yesterday."

Brad nodded and headed for his seat. Roman turned his attention to Randy who was smirking at him. "Here's the permission slip... _Roman_." Their eyes met; he could see the dangerous glint in Randy's eyes. "That's right," he said in a low tone laced with threat. "I know who you are, who your family is. I know your close friends Dolph and Big E. I know your entire history, Roman. Trust me when I tell you Ambrose can't save you from me."

 _Don't show him your fear_ , he told himself as both men stared at each other. Roman had to remind himself that he was in school "What do you want?"

"You." Randy grinned. "See you around, _Rome_."

* * *

He finished his class with as much calmness as he could muster. Once the bell rang, he had to wait for his students to leave before grabbing his bag and rushing for his car. He also had to look behind his back to make sure no one was tailgating him all through the drive.

 _Ambrose can't save you from me._ Randy's words came back to taunt him. If Dean couldn't save him, then who could? He certainly wasn't running to his father.

Upon reaching home, he quickly grabbed a luggage and started throwing some clothes and his laptop in it.

Just as he had ten years ago.

He was just zipping up his luggage when Dean walked into his apartment. "Rome?" his voice floated. Roman could hear his footsteps approaching.

"Rome, what are you doing?" Dean asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm leaving the country, Dean."

"What-"

"He came to my classroom, Dean. He knew who I was and he threatened me."

"That's why Seth is starting work there, Rome. That's why _I'm_ here."

Roman shook his head sadly. "Not even you can save me, Dean."

His best friend gripped his arms. "You're wrong, Roman. I can! I'd take a shot for you. Don't do it again: don't run away."

"I'm not running away from you, Dean; I'm running away from him."

"Then let me do my job, Rome. Seth will be starting work tomorrow and I will be lurking around the school grounds."

"Don't you get it, Dean? You can't keep doing this. What kind of friend would I be if I let you throw your life away for me?"

"And what kind of life would you have, Rome? Because if you run now, that's the life you'll always lead. Roman Reigns, I'm begging you: don't go. I can't lose you again."

It was then Roman broke down. Dean held him tight almost immediately, quietly comforting him. "Why, Dean? I never asked for a life like this! I just wanted a simple life."

"I wished I had the answer for you, Rome. Just know that I'll protect you always." He kissed the side of Roman's head. "Always, you hear me?"

Roman nodded slowly. Whether it was to convince Dean or himself, he didn't know. His eyelids became heavy and he was exhausted. He felt himself slump against Dean as darkness soon overcame him.

When he was turning over in his bed in the middle of the night, he found Dean curled up beside him, gripping a pillow tight.

Seth drove Roman to work the next day. Even though he was exhausted, something about Seth always made Roman smile.

Roman guessed it had something to do with how much of a spoilt brat he was. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised at Seth's reaction but he was; Seth actually wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sight of the school.

"At least tell me the food is delicious," he complained.

"It's… you'll get used to it."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe this is up your alley, Rome but I have exquisite taste."

"Seth, this is a middle school," Roman pointed out. "Pretty sure most of the food was either from cans or were frozen. Didn't your previous school serve-"

"No, they did not, Roman. I'll have you know that I taught at an elite academy."

Roman burst into laughter. "Seriously, Seth? For some reason, I think you'll like it much better here."

"Urgh you wish!"

Roman's boss, Mr McMahon - the school's principal - couldn't stop gushing over Seth. He thought the school was privileged to have someone of his caliber there. Seth was just basking in Mr McMahon's admiration.

While they were still complimenting each other back and forth, he decided to go over his lesson plans for the day. Seth sat beside him on Renee's swivel chair. "That's Renee's seat," Roman said.

Seth's face was one of indifference. "Nah, she won't mind."

"Your cockiness has no bounds."

"Didn't you hear what Mr McMahon said? I'm an asset to this school."

"That remains to be seen," came Roman's dry reply as he opened his email. His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him.

A week from now he had a parents-teacher conference.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Roman nodded at Dean as he was pouring a pot of black coffee into his mug. "I'll be fine, Dean. I'm going to watch some documentary on Discovery Channel and then I'll probably work on my resume."

"Okay," Dean replied, slight hesitation in his voice. "I've got to be honest, Rome. I was surprised that my father wanted to see me again. We didn't exactly part on good terms."

"You're his son, Dean. How could he not want you in his life?"

"Your father's been asking about you too."

"I'm still not ready, Dean."

His best friend nodded his head. "Okay. Just stay inside and always look through the peephole."

"Sure."

"I have my cell phone with me; call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Dean, I'll be fine."

It took Roman about five minutes to convince Dean that he'd manage without him before he left.

He made himself a sandwich and drank some Evian water while channel surfing occasionally. He was in the midst of watching a documentary when the doorbell rang.

Looking through the peephole and his heart sank: his father was standing in front of his door.

Roman didn't know if he should leave him standing there. After all what could they possibly say to each other after all these years?

Reluctantly he opened it and stared at the man who he hadn't spoken to for ten years. Not since that incident. "Dad."

His father looked at him, surprise evident on his face. "Roman."

Roman called him out on his reaction. "I don't know why you're surprised. You've only had people keep an eye on me in college."

"Can we talk inside?"

Roman stepped aside and his father walked in. Once the door was shut, he leaned against it, crossing his arms.

His father was looking around the apartment. "You have a nice home, Roman."

"It's small but it's mine." Then he frowned. "Why are you here, Dad?"

"I came to apologise, Roman."

"Did you now? And after ten years at that."

His father sighed. "Roman, I know how stubborn you are. I did what I did to protect you."

"Seems to be the only thing I've been hearing a lot: to protect me. Now granted I was always somewhat naive but I wasn't that unaware. I knew that something wasn't right. Especially not after what I saw in your study that day before I left for NYC."

His father's eyes were on everywhere but him. "You weren't supposed to."

"But I did."

"Those documents were meant to be destroyed."

"Oh great!" Roman laughed. "Even more lies. How about you do me a favor and just give me his address? I know she's dead but he's gotta be around somewhere in this country."

"You can't go, Roman."

"The hell I can't. He deserves to know who I am."

"You're a little too late for that."

"We can still pick up from where we left off."

"Left off? You were just a baby."

"I'm still going to find him with or without your help."

"How can you? He's dead too."

Roman clenched his fists. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not, Roman. He died a couple of years back. Lung cancer. He smoked cigars every day like a chimney. Used to drive her nuts too."

He absorbed this latest information before saying quietly, "And you wonder why I hate you." He glared at the man in front of him. "Everything that has happened to me has been built around lies: my birth and real parents, your family business… do you know what that does to a person? I have trust issues thanks to the likes of you and Dean's father. Just… just go."

"Roman-"

"Leave. I'm done with this family."

* * *

Roman knew he had promised Dean he would lay low but he had to get out of the house for a while to clear his head.

Another minute in it would drive him crazy.

He bought a bottle of Corona from a 7-Eleven near his apartment before walking over to the nearest park where he chose a bench near the pond staring at fishes swimming absent-minded while taking sips from his beverage of choice.

He always wondered why he felt like he didn't belong with his family growing up. He was always so driven and organised yet calm and cheerful.

They were always so sombre, moody at that too. His cousins weren't exactly friendly with him. Roman used to be left out of games so he turned to books instead. He used to wish he could break away from them and start anew in another state or country. When he had received his acceptance letter from NYU, he was over the moon.

His "parents" were indifferent to his news. No claps on the back or a small dinner to celebrate.

Instead he had been left to his own devices because both of them had to attend a conference out of town. Roman would have to go to New York himself. They booked him a ticket for his flight and left. It was as if they wanted to get rid of him.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he had found in the man he used to call his father's study. Prior to that day, Roman had never been in there; it was usually locked.

On the table was a birth certificate with Roman's first and second name. He did not recognise the third one.

Anoa'i.

The man listed as his father was a man named Peter Anoa'i and his mother was a lady named Patricia Buane.

His heart had sank. When he called his father to demand an explanation, the man had the audacity to remind Roman that he should be grateful to have been adopted by them.

Roman pressed further. The truth came out in halted sentences.

His real parents had seeked help from his father as they were having trouble with making payments to a an illegal money lender they had taken a loan from. They were given assistance for their problem but it came at a heavy price. His "parents" had been trying for a baby for years but to no success. Patricia was heavily pregnant.

It didn't take Roman long to piece the puzzle together and it made him sick to his stomach.

Patricia died giving birth to him while Peter fell into depression soon after. Neither of his so called parents bothered to look into his biological father's welfare. Once Patricia was laid to rest, his "father" all but snatched him away from Peter, leaving the poor man alone and broken.

It was a sick thing to do and one that would probably haunt Roman for life.

"Rome!"

He looked up and found Dean running towards him, anxiety painted on his face. Roman looked at his watch; he'd been at the park for a good hour.

"Damn it, Rome. You made me sick with worry," Dean reprimanded him as he reached his side. "What did I tell you about leaving the house? I leave you alone for a while and you decide to break the rules. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to make you panic. I just needed some fresh air."

His best friend looked at him keenly. "Did something happened while I was gone?"

"My father showed up at my doorstep."

Dean's eyes widened. "Wait… what?"

Roman filled him in on his family history and when he had finished recounting it, Dean looked sad. "I guess I can see where you were coming from when I told you the truth in Vegas. God, Rome. I feel so bad."

"It wasn't your fault, Dean."

"But to a certain extent it was."

"You were just caught up in the middle of it like me."

"You were never a job to me, Rome."

He smiled softly at Dean before pulling him into a hug. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Dean had always known he came from a family of mobsters. His family was even proud of that fact.

Roman listened with interest as Dean shared with him stories about his life in Ohio. Unlike Roman, his family cared about him. He always had someone texting him, asking him about his day or meeting up with a relative who was in town. He had a cousin who was also like a brother growing up. He had been based in Washington.

That said cousin was in California now, Dean had told him. Dean's uncle had sent him here to handle several businesses. That was why his father had called him. Last night was a family reunion of sorts.

Dean had to assist his cousin from time to time like this morning but he assured Roman that he wouldn't be alone.

Seth would be there too.

A sinking feeling came over him but he pushed it aside.

* * *

Mr McMahon was on a roll the next morning. He had been given a budget by the school board to hold a dance for all students by the end of the month.

"Seth was kind to suggest a theme: mafia night," he announced to everyone in the staff room. "I love it. Thank you, Seth."

Seth laughed and clapped his hands.

Roman's jaw dropped.

"Right. I imagine you're all nervous about the parents-teacher conference but don't worry. Just tell them what they want to hear and we'll be fine," Mr McMahon advised.

Roman fervently hoped he was joking.

"Right. Get to your classes. I'll see you individually later." He beamed proudly at Seth. "Have a great day, Seth!"

Seth pointed at him and grinned.

The bell rang almost immediately. Roman wondered if he was in another dimension. "See you later, Rome!" Seth said walking past him.

"Ummm Seth, shouldn't you be laying low?" Roman asked, falling into step beside him. "Randy may have eyes and ears in this school."

Seth waved him off. "Will you relax, Rome?" he dismissed his worries. "Dean and I are trained to do this. You're in safe hands."

Roman wasn't so sure. Seth's blatant disregard for instructions was starting to worry him. Fear racked through him. He knew Dean wouldn't be on the school grounds today so there went his backup in the event Randy decided to strike.

He had no choice but to rely on his instincts.

The rest of his day passed by smoothly. Roman was actually happy he had a chance to hit the gym. Seth had all but ditched him, zooming off in his Lamborghini for a business meeting with Mr McMahon of all people.

The gym was empty. Not a soul was there. Roman made a pretty workout drink and decided he'd focus on his legs today.

He managed to do four reps of 30 leg extensions before taking a break before hitting the leg curl machine.

"Hello, Rome."

He had been striding towards the drinking fountain when that voice stopped him. He turned around to find Randy Orton smiling at him.

"Surprised to see me, Roman? Don't be." His steely eyes seemed to pierce right through him. "Where's your buddy, Ambrose?"

Roman didn't have a clue; Dean didn't tell him about his exact whereabouts.

"I'll get you sooner than you think, Roman. It'll hit you outta nowhere. Don't forget I have people everywhere. An eye for an eye, Roman."

"He's not even my real father!" Roman protested. "Your revenge is pointless."

"Doesn't matter; that's a minor detail. He robbed my father of his life in front of me. It's only fair that I do the same."

Roman was taken aback when Randy grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Watch your back, Roman. I'd start to question who my real friends are if I were you." His grip tightened. "You should have taken heed of my warning: Ambrose can't save you from me. Soon he'll be too busy with running Daddy's operations that he'll only have limited time for you. Seth? He's too busy running about promoting and selling himself. Neither of them are here, are they? You're all alone, Roman. I'd worry about that too."

He let go of Roman and walked towards the door.

"Clock is ticking, Roman."

* * *

Roman had never felt so alone in his life.

As he sat on a bench at the beach and looked out at the waves, he had an overwhelming urge to climb over a bridge, jump into the river and keep swimming.

He rubbed his face, exhausted. Fear and worry were draining him of his energy. Roman didn't think he had in him to continue fighting.

In a way, Randy was right. Dean was busy with his own thing and Seth was in the business of promoting himself. Maybe he had his sights on something bigger like being a superintendent or something.

They didn't have time to worry about Roman.

And while he knew Dean had good intentions with his assurance of protecting him always, Roman also knew that it was impossible.

He felt dejected and decided to just resign himself to fate. What was the point in even trying to defend? Especially when Randy had many people reporting to him.

When he reached home, it was close to midnight. The sight of Dean pacing in his living room talking on the phone greeted him when he opened the door.

Dean's face changed from relief to anger. He told whomever he was speaking to on the phone he'd call them back. Then he stalked slowly towards Roman who shut the door with his back against it.

"Rome," he said his voice with a hint of anger in it. "What did I tell you about letting me know your whereabouts? I've been calling you for hours. And when I called that knuckle head Seth, he was dining with some dude from the board of directors of your school. I gave him hell for that; he was supposed to be by your side till I got back. You… damn it, Rome! I sent you text messages and called you. You better have a good explanation for making me worry again. I have people out there looking for you."

Roman just sighed and sat down on his couch. "It'll all be over soon, Dean. Then… then you can continue living your life without having to worry about me. I won't be a burden to you anymore."

It took Dean a while to decipher Roman's meaning. Roman felt himself being shook by him. "How dare you!" he screeched. "How dare you make assumptions about how I feel? Damn it, Roman Joseph Reigns. You drive me crazy sometimes!"

"I'm not going to fight him, Dean. And you're not going to either."

"Have you lost it, Rome? You bet your ass I'm going to fight him."

"No, you won't, Dean. I'm ordering you not to."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "Ordering me? I don't work for you, Rome. I protect you because I want to."

He felt an idea forming in his head. "Really? What a great job Seth and you are doing then. He was in the gym this afternoon and approached me. So excuse me for telling you and Seth to back off. You're miserable excuses for mobsters."

Roman had to go there. Dean couldn't be held back because of him. He couldn't let anyone else's life be at a standstill for him. It wasn't fair to them.

If it meant pushing Dean away to give him back his life - a decade of which he spent looking out for Roman - then that's what he had to do.

His best friend had a family; Roman didn't have anyone at all. No one would really miss him. But Dean… Roman wanted the best for him. Yes. It was the right thing to do.

Dean was looking at him in surprise. "We're trying our best, Rome. In case you forgot I went against my father's order."

"Not my problem." Roman shrugged, uninterested. "You're going to have to come up with a better excuse."

Dean stared at him for a while. "I can see right through you, Rome. Stop trying to push me away."

That threw him off. It was his turn to look surprised. "What?"

"You're stuck with me. I'm stuck with you. Got it?" Dean said sternly. "I know you very well, Rome. You think by pushing me away, you can deal with it on your own. But did you even think how affected I'd be if anything happens to you? Did you? I'd take a bullet for you, Roman Reigns. I'd walk through hell with you. So don't you dare make assumptions about the extent of my care and concern… and my love. You're my fucking brother, Rome. Despite all that's happened in your life, you have a heart of gold and you put others before yourself. You're a good person. I will stand by you till the end whether you want me to or not. Got it?"

Roman was dumbfounded by Dean's outburst. He remained quiet.

"I bought you some Mac and Cheese," Dean continued gruffly. "It's in the fridge." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed, walking out of the apartment.

Roman curled himself on the couch, listening to the clock tick before he slowly drifted to sleep.

 _ **A/N We are halfway through the story. Thank you for your reviews, Rivela :-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

The weekend approached fast. Roman hadn't seen much of Dean during the school week. He was busy with keeping abreast of his father's operations with Sami Callihan, his cousin.

Seth was by his side during those times, often complaining about Daniel Bryan, the most popular teacher in school. Seth disliked Daniel. He thought Daniel looked like a goat. Roman had joked if that meant Daniel looked like the greatest of all time. Seth choked on his fries at the mention of that.

Roman had a moment of panic. Maybe Dean was disappointed with him after their last… argument? Heated exchange? Whatever it was, Roman missed him. He didn't know if he should call him or drop him a text.

On Saturday morning, he decided to go out and take a walk. Staying at home wasn't going to do him any good. Tying his hair up into a bun and putting on his Under Armour hoodie and Levi's, he decided it would be fun to head out to Vegas as it would only take him about three to five hours.

He filled the tank of his car at the nearest gas and bought a few bottles of water, a Snicker bar and some mints.

The drive gave him time to think. Roman knew he was taking a huge risk by going off without a word to either Dean or Seth but he just wanted to live a few days carefree… just like he had before this whole thing with Randy started.

He chose a mid range hotel called Excalibur Hotel Casino and managed to check into a room with a king sized bed.

There was so much to do in Vegas and the endless possibilities excited him. The concierge gave him a map of places that may interest him as well as the hotel's number should he need a pick up back. Roman thanked them and looked through the map. The Strip sounded interesting. Maybe he'd check that out first.

His phone rang and Seth's name appeared on his caller ID. He hit the green button. "Hello."

"Where are you?" Seth screeched. "Dean asked me to check on you. You know you're supposed to let me know if you're going out."

Roman decided to keep it vague. "Uh… I'm outside."

"I know you're outside. I went to your apartment and you weren't there."

"Where's Dean?"

"He's out of state."

"I'm… out of state too."

"Roman," Seth whined.

"I just needed to get out, Seth. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He paused. "Where did he go to exactly?"

"Dean's in Vegas, Roman."

Vegas! It couldn't be. "W-why?"

"Some business trip. You know it works. He's there with Sami."

"O-oh." Roman was seeing green now. For all his talk about being brothers, Dean sure was showing him the opposite of that. And with Sami? Was Roman not worth a phone call? "Sami seems to be occupying his time a lot."

"Roman Reigns, are you jealous?" Seth chuckled.

"What? No. Of course not!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Listen, Seth I gotta go. I'll call you later."

He quickly hung up on him before he could protest further. Roman rubbed his temples. Dean was here. He needed to find places to avoid him. He knew Dean wouldn't stay in a hotel like this. He'd stay at a luxurious hotel.

He resolved to himself to make the best of his trip. He needed this.

His first trip was to the Conservatory & Botanical Gardens at Bellagio where he was enthralled by the aquatic display.

He had lunch at El Segundo Sol where he ate a chicken enchiladas and fresh made guacamole while people watching.

He had just finished wiping his mouth with a napkin when he saw a shaggy haired man wearing a black leather jacket laughing with a black haired man wearing a black t-shirt. Roman recognised the familiar gait of the man.

Dean!

Roman had to get out of here before Dean spotted him. He quickly grabbed his things and walked briskly before coming to a stop in front of M&M's World where he called the hotel's concierge to arrange a taxi to pick him up.

He sighed in relief upon reaching the hotel lobby. He was safe. His stomach growled so he went to buy some strawberry smoothie.

"Roman."

He almost spat out his smoothie at the sound of the man's voice. Turning around, he found Dean wearing a black leather jacket over a black tank top glaring at him.

"Roman," he repeated in a controlled voice.

"D-Dean?" he stammered.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"How did you know where I was?"

Dean crossed his arms. "I had Seth go to your apartment. Imagine my surprise that you're in the same state as me."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since Thursday."

"I should be going." Roman knew Dean had to still be disappointed or even furious with him so it was best he kept his distance from him. At least until he went back to California. But he hadn't seen Dean in days...

"Honestly Rome-"

Roman surprised himself when he threw his arms around Dean and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." They broke apart and Dean smiled wryly at him. "See what happens when we don't see each other for a while? And you wanted to get rid of me."

"It was supposed to be for the best. You spent ten years of your life looking out for me. It was only fair that I gave you back your life."

"See? There you go again putting everyone before yourself. Stop it, Rome. I do it because I want to. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He frowned at Dean. "Was I not worth a phone call, Dean?"

Dean grinned devilishly at him. "Had to teach you a lesson, Rome."

Roman gave him an evil eye. "I was mentally torturing myself for days over you."

"Good to know."

* * *

He was feeling refreshed on Monday morning. Seth was being a diva again, bragging about how he was going to be voted best threatened Roman to vote for him lest he wanted all the chocolates he bought from Vegas gone. Roman smiled and promised him to mark the X beside his name on the ballot card.

Not long after he asked, "But you'll be competing with Daniel Bryan."

That made Seth launch into a ten minute speech on why he deserved to win and how he carried the last school on his back. He sounded so sincere as if he really believed his own hype; Roman laughed instead which caused Seth to narrow his eyes at him.

Today was the parents-teacher conference and he was not looking forward to it one bit. Randy would obviously be there.

The thought alone soured his mood.

Mr McMahon wanted the meeting to be held in the auditorium. Each teacher was to sit at a table allocated for their class. Roman's was a desk away from Seth's.

When the time arrived, parents slowly started filling in the auditorium. All of his students were good and attentive so he had no major problems except the occasional late coming and homework submission issues.

He could hear Seth being dramatic about his students and their accomplishments, literally pushing them to the moon with "other" things they've done in school.

When he saw Randy walking towards him, he braced himself. "How's my son doing?" he asked.

"Brad's one of the brightest kids in class," Roman said. "He's intelligent and contributes a lot to discussions." He couldn't believe how calm he was about the whole thing. "He's an avid reader. I'm sure he'll enjoy the trip to the library."

"Hmm… and what about your trip to Vegas? Did you enjoy that too?"

At this point, Roman wasn't surprised that Randy knew. "I had a fantastic time."

"Did you?"

"Oh yeah." Roman leaned closer. "You can try to intimidate me, Randy but your threats mean nothing. If you want me, I'm right here."

Randy smiled. "Feeling cocky because Rollins is here?"

"No. Because I'm tired of your bullshit."

Randy smirked. "You'll be wishing you hadn't said that, Roman."

They glared at each other before Randy nodded at him and walked off. Roman stroked Brad's name off the list. He was the last student for the day.

Seth ran up to him then. "Did he threaten you, Rome?"

"It was a two way thing," he replied. "Don't worry."

Seth's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. He was reading through whatever was on the screen before his eyes widened and looked at Roman in horror. "R-R-Roman…"

Now he had Roman worried as well. "What's wrong, Seth?"

"It's Dean; he's in the hospital."


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Roman ran as fast as he could through the hospital's ER department of Huntington Medical Centre, his heart racing before a nurse stopped him. "I'm looking for Dean Ambrose," he said, pushing his hair back.

"Alright, Sir," the nurse said. "Just calm down and let me check."

She went to her terminal and checked the information while Roman paced in front of her like a caged animal. He closed his eyes, praying this was just a dream.

"Alright, Sir. He's in Ward 7A Room 1."

He thanked her. Seth literally ran into him and both men took the lift up to the seventh floor. When they found the room, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Dean was bandaged on his arms, chest, head and legs.

"DEAN!" Roman cried out, surprising everyone in the room. Even he didn't recognise his own voice.

He ran and hugged his best friend tight. Seth had to pry him away. Dean's father was glaring at him. "Get him out of here," he instructed two men in suits who stood beside him, one of whom Roman recognised as Sami. "It's because of him my son's in this position."

"But Papa," Seth said. "How could Roman have-"

"Randy had his men get to Dean!" Mr Ambrose said hotly. "Sami was there just in time before he was fatally wounded. Get him out of here!"

"Rome, let's go out for a while, okay?" Seth coaxed him. Just as they were walking on the way out of the room, Mr Ambrose yelled, "And stay away from my son!"

A doctor walked in then and looked at the vital signs on Dean's monitors and checked his IV drips, Roman could see from the outside. Seth seemed to have read his mind as they both waited around the corner of the ward. When the doctor walked past, Roman stopped him. "My.. Dean… is he going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "He's taken a hit to his chest that could have been fatal if he hadn't move in time. We had a successful surgery; no vital organs were damaged. He's a lucky guy." He nodded at them both and walked off.

Seth hugged him. "It's not your fault, Rome."

"But it is, Seth," Roman said. "I'm the reason why Dean's in there. Randy wanted me to pay."

"Dean knew what he was getting himself into, Rome. He's not going to wake up and start blaming you. It's part and parcel of his job."

But why? Roman's mind screamed.

 _I'd take a bullet for you, Roman Reigns_ , Dean had said to him. _I'd walk through hell with you._

And he had.

* * *

The whole thing was a nightmare.

He was banned from visiting Dean literally as his family had Roman's name blacklisted in the hospital. He had to rely on Seth on updates. Dean had woken up but because of medication, he was out of it for the most part.

Seth assured Roman that everything would work out and to give Dean's family some time to heal.

It hurt Roman. He wished he could have been there to save Dean instead.

He was unable to concentrate on work so he took a leave of absence, choosing to stay home instead of going out. He also lost appetite and didn't bother to shave his beard.

His phone was all he stared as if Dean would appear miraculously at his door. When he tried to call his phone, he found it had been switched off.

It didn't help that the guilt was eating him away. Seth visited him on alternate days. He tried to get Roman to eat but he was unsuccessful.

He spent nights crying, wishing he could turn back time.

* * *

He was brushing his teeth one morning when he caught his reflection in the mirror. It had been two weeks and he had eye bags and his beard could certainly use some trimming. He had lost some weight too, he noticed.

Dean would have been disappointed to see him in such a state, Seth had reprimanded him that the other day.

He switched the kettle on. Maybe he'd make some hot chocolate. He wasn't in the mood for anything solid.

There was a soft knock on the door. Roman dragged his feet to the door. Seth was standing there with a brown paper bag.

"Good morning," he greeted Roman, more cheerful than he usually was on his previous visits.

"What do you want, Seth?"

"I want you to finish this and change your clothes."

Roman snorted as he walked to the kitchen. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are. Dean insisted you eat before you come over."

Roman whirled around. His spirit was slightly lifted. "Dean's awake?"

"Yeah since last evening. He's off those drowsy pills. So-"

Roman rushed to his closet and threw on a Tapout t-shirt and track pants. He bounded back to the living room."Let's go!"

"Ummm your breakfast," Seth reminded him.

"I can eat in the car."

"Alright, alright. You better not spill stuff in my car though."

Roman ate an almond croissant as Seth drove. Dean's parents were out of town, his friend explained and he had been entrusted to look after him.

As Seth parked the car, he instructed Roman to keep a low profile.

The hospital was packed with people of all sorts of nationalities. Roman knocked into an old Polynesian man by accident in his excitement to see Dean.

He helped the man to his feet and apologised before running after Seth.

When grey eyes met blue eyes, relief flooded through Roman. Dean was okay and all was right with the world. His face looked bright.

"Dean," he said, his voice hoarse.

His best friend grinned at him. "Hey, Rome. Missed me?"

Roman hugged him gently and kissed the side of his head. "Missed you so much."

They pulled apart and Roman sat down next to him on the bed. "Rome, you need to shave," Dean nagged. "And did you eat what Seth bought you?"

Roman nodded, holding Dean's left hand. "Yeah," he replied. "Was it Orton's men?"

"To be honest, Rome, it could have been anybody. It happened too fast." Then he added quietly, "Seth told me what my father said. Pay no attention to him. He's upset because I disobeyed his orders."

"But Dean-"

"Don't argue with me on this, Rome."

Sami walked in then and gaped when he saw Roman. "What's he doing here? Your father-"

"I know what my father said," Dean said, annoyed. "Who I wish to associate myself with is my problem alone. Not my dad's, not your dad's or even yours, Sami."

"I'm not the only one you should worry about, Dean. When your father's men get here, they'll report to him on your _brother_ being here."

Dean was about to retort but Roman stood up. "It's okay, Dean. I should be going."

"Rome, don't go. You just got here," Dean said. "Just stay a while longer."

Sami groaned, rolling his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Oh Sami, shut up!" Seth shot.

"What? Shut up?"

Roman hugged Dean and promised to visit him once the coast was clear again. He had a small smile on his face as he left the hospital.

A short visit was better than nothing.

* * *

When Roman was in elementary school, he used to receive mystery care packages. They were always placed on his bedroom sill.

The care packages always had cookies and gummy bears. Sometimes there were toys like a slinky, rubber bug toys and more than once Hot Wheels cars.

On his birthdays, there were birthday cards with a handwriting on it. One that he always found himself thinking about had the words, "Enjoy this strawberry bubble gum; I know it's your favorite flavor!"

Pumpkin filled candies, peppermint candy canes and chocolate eggs were given during holiday seasons.

The packages stopped once he entered middle school. It made Roman sad. He felt as if he had lost a friend. In bed, he used to wonder who the person was. Maybe he or she had left the country. Or maybe they just lost interest in him.

He also never told his adoptive parents about it. It was something he wanted to keep to himself.

So it was to his surprise upon returning home to find a similar package with a sticky note on top of it in his mailbox.

 _Roman_ , it read. _It's time. Come and find me._


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

"Are you going to see this person?"

Roman looked over at Dean who was channel surfing. Seth had managed to sneak him in after visiting hours that same day and had sent Sami for an errand. "I think I should."

"Wait till I'm discharged and we can go together then."

"Dean, I can't put you in harm's way again. I'll just go by myself."

"Rome, I insist. Just give me a day or two."

Roman sighed. The look on his best friend's face was one of defiance. "Okay. But any longer than that, you'll let me do it alone, deal?"

"Deal."

Roman noticed a pot of daisies on Dean's bedside table. He smiled. "Who sent those?"

Dean's cheeks had turned a bit pink. "Renee."

He laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I think she felt bad after she dumped me." Dean then grinned at him impishly. "Speaking of which, I had no idea you were into boxing, Ro."

"I'm not."

"Then why did I find many boxing events stubs in your drawer?"

Roman frowned. He knew where Dean was going with this. "Why were you going through my drawer?"

"I was bored. You had disappeared to go to the beach that day, remember?"

"Dean, you've spied on me for ten years. You know why I have those stubs."

"Yeah, I do. I just wanted you to humor me."

It was on his mind and he had to know. "...Was she fighting that day? You know when you brought Renee out."

"Well, she was scheduled to but they slotted in another match at the last minute apparently."

"That doesn't seem like her. Boxing's her life." He shook his head. "Maybe I should call her again." But what would he say? They had agreed to go their separate ways the last time they were together. "Or maybe I shouldn't."

Seth walked in then, a wide smile spread across his face. "I think your nurse digs me, Dean," he said. "She was all girly over me."

Roman chuckled. "Sure it wasn't the other way, Seth?"

Seth frowned. "Yeah, Roman. I'm pretty sure."

They spent the next few minutes with friendly back and forth bantering with Dean throwing in remarks at Seth too. When an hour had passed, Roman decided he better go lest he wanted Sami to report him to Dean's father.

"Get well soon," he said, murmuring against Dean's hair, an arm around him.

"Oh don't you worry," Dean replied. "You and I are going all Hardy Boys when I get out of here."

He was mentally making plans in his head as he left the ward. His stomach was growling so he decided to have a meal at the deli. He ordered a tuna baguette and tea with a fruit tart for dessert.

His thoughts went back to Dean and his dream of hitting the road. Roman was determined to make that dream come true.

After all, they deserved this trip.

* * *

He spent the rest day of the day doing his laundry and tidying up his house and spent the next day running some errands. He informed Seth of his plans. He didn't want another phone call with Seth screeching in his ear.

By the time he returned home, he was knackered out and fell asleep the minute his head hit his pillow.

When he stirred awake in the middle of the night, he felt a weight on his bed beside him and rolled over. Dean was sleeping soundly snoring lightly. Roman placed his arm around him protectively and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The smell of sausages greeted him when he woke up. He went to the bathroom and went about his morning routine before heading to the kitchen.

Dean was scooping some baked beans onto two plates. "Good morning, sunshine."

Roman rubbed his eyes. "Morning." He poured black coffee into two mugs. "Did you escape from the hospital?"

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

"I never know what to expect with you."

Dean seemed pleased by that comment. "Sorry to disappoint you, babe. I was discharged."

"So soon?"

"Well I requested for an early discharge."

He brought the mugs over to his small dining table. "Dean, why would you do that?"

"Because another day in the hospital does things to you." He must have known Roman disapproved his actions because he explained, "I got homesick, Rome."

"Homesick?"

"I just wanted to come home… home being here."

"Well, you are welcomed anytime, Dean." He didn't want to add that because Dean was the landlord, it also meant he had a key and could come in anytime he wanted. He already did that several times.

Both men begin tucking into their breakfast. Dean chewed his thoughtfully before casually asking, "Does it get lonely, Rome, living by yourself?"

"I've gotten used to it," Roman replied.

"So you don't miss having someone who hangs out with you and have meals and all that jazz… like a roommate?"

Oh.

Roman smiled slowly. He cleared his throat. "Sure. It would be nice having a roommate again."

"I make a good roommate."

"Really?"

"Yep. You should ask the guy I roomed with in NYU."

Roman doubled over laughing.

* * *

An address was given in the care package which had a candy bar, some jolly ranch and gummy bears. Roman drove over to a warehouse by Santa Ana with Dean. The place they were supposed to meet the sender was on the second floor so they just took the staircase.

Roman found himself in a giant abandoned parking lot. He was thankful that Dean was carrying a gun with him. This whole thing could have been a setup for all he knew.

"Roman?"

He turned around at the sound of the voice. A Polynesian man with only white moustache and beard was walking towards him with a brown envelope. Roman could only stare at the man. It couldn't be… could it?

"No, I'm not your father," the man said his thoughts aloud when he reached him.

Roman's heart sank.

"But I know he would have loved to have known you."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm your father's brother," he said. "I'm your Uncle Sam."

Roman looked at him carefully just as Dean snapped, "Prove it!"

Uncle Sam passed Roman a photocopy of the same birth certificate he had found over a decade ago in the study. Clipped behind it was a photo of a man and woman. The man looked just like Sam and the woman was a blonde woman with a beautiful smile that could light up a room. They were both standing near a Christmas tree, probably basking in the spirit of the holidays.

"Is that…" Roman said, his voice trembling.

"Yes, that was him."

"I heard he passed on."

"Lung cancer. But he always looked out for you, Roman. He used to have his men put those care packages on your window sill."

Roman couldn't stop tears from flowing down his face. His father, his real father, hadn't forgotten about him. "But.. the packages stopped…"

Uncle Sam's eyes were filled with sadness. "They stopped because he had been diagnosed with cancer. But he put up a tough fight. He was always a fighter."

"When did he passed away?"

"Five years ago." His uncle passed him an envelope. "This is meant for you. Read it when you're at home." He glanced at his watch. "I should be going now; business and all. You take care of yourself, Roman."

"But.. how will I find you again? Can I call you-"

"Don't worry. You'll understand in due time. Trust me." He gave Roman a hug which he returned fiercely as well. This man was the last link he had to his father.

"Thank you," Roman cried. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I have an idea," his uncle said, smiling before he disappeared around the corner.

Dean rubbed his back soothingly. "Ready to go home?"

Roman nodded.

* * *

While Dean was taking a shower, Roman sat down on his bed and opened his envelope. There was a paper in it… handwritten. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started reading:

 _ **Roman,**_

 _ **By the time you get this letter, I have already gone to reunite with your mother. I hope you know how much the both of us loved you.**_

 _ **I have not forgotten about you and have watched you grow up into the fine man you are. I am happy that you are doing a noble job and take great comfort that the next generation will benefit from your character and values. Your mother would have been proud of you too.**_

 _ **Your adoptive father was not a good man. And neither was I. Like him, I used to be the head of the biggest mafia in California. That's right, Roman. In California. I was greedy for more power and in my quest for it, I suffered greatly. I had most of my men backstabbed and betrayed me. Of them were two men: Barry and Frank Orton. I managed to get Frank but Barry escaped narrowly with his life.**_

 _ **I borrowed money from a weasel whom I used to "protect" because I had been swindled by Frank. Your adoptive father was also a former man of mine. Unfortunately I couldn't pay him back and since he didn't want money but a child, he demanded from your mother the baby she was carrying.**_

 _ **We did not give you up, Roman. You were given by the doctor in the delivery suite to him; the doctor was a friend of his. They told me that your mother died on the table but they never told me why. I think I have a good idea.**_

 _ **You are not alone. You have your uncle Sam and his wife, Leah and two cousins - their sons, Jimmy and Jey. You'll love them. These people will protect you with their life. Do not fear, my son.**_

 _ **I have enclosed in this envelope for you some money. I did have loyal men… well, two loyal men - Dave Bautista and Rocky Maivia. They were teenagers with attitude that I had hired. Fiercely loyal but had a mean streak. Along with Frank, they handled my monetary matters. He had stashed away money into an offshore account when they saw what he was doing.**_

 _ **Unfortunately Frank had planted seeds in my head and I fired them. Years later, our paths had crossed and we reunited, becoming fast friends. It's nice that there are decent people in this world.**_

 _ **And you are one of them, Roman. Be good always. Do not let life change who you are. But be wiser and don't let fear hold you back.**_

 _ **Find Dave and he will fill you in on the rest. You will be alright, Roman. Family always has your back.**_

 _ **Whenever you feel alone, just look to the sky and know that your mother and I are smiling down at you.**_

 _ **We will always love you.**_

 _ **Dad**_


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"Three million dollars?" Dean said in astonishment. He had just came out from the bathroom in his boxers, towelling his hair when Roman told him about the letter "Wow, Rome. That's just amazing."

"Yeah," he said, staring at the cheque in his hand. "I wished I met him once though."

"I understand," Dean emphatised. "But now you know how most of it went down."

"I still need to call this Bautista guy."

"Hey, anywhere you have to go, I'm right there with you," Dean replied, pulling him into a hug. "I've always got your back, Rome."

* * *

Dean's father had flown through the roof when he found out that his son had discharged himself. Roman knew this because he heard Dean yelling on the phone the next morning.

He threw the phone which narrowly missed Roman who was just coming out from the bedroom. "Woah!"

Dean's eyes widened. "Jeez Rome… I'm so sorry! It wasn't meant for you!"

"I know," Roman said. "What happened?"

"He's pissed at me. Nothing new."

"Dean-"

He was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Sami was shaking his head when Dean answered it. "Your dad gave me an earful this morning."

"You too?" Dean asked, perplexed. "The heck did _you_ do?"

"I didn't stop you from doing it."

"Are you kidding me?"

Roman watched Dean walked into the bedroom. He would have offered Sami a drink but he just didn't like him.

 _You're jealous_ , his conscience mocked him.

Dean walked out in his black leather jacket, white tank top and black denim jeans paired with boots. "Rome, I'm going out to see my dad."

"Sure. Let take a quick shower-"

"Nah. This is between him and me."

"Oh."

He'd only seen Dean this angry once and that was only because he had tried to push him away. This time, his anger seem directed at his father.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Sami declared. "I'm still mad at him going off me like that."

"Sure," Dean drawled.

Roman fumed internally when Sami smirked at him before stepping out of the apartment.

"Rome, are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Alright," Dean said. "Just-"

"Check the peephole before I open the door, let Seth or you know of my whereabouts… jeez, Dean. Stop treating me like a kid!"

Dean frowned at him. "Alright I'll talk to you when I get back… you know when you're human again." He closed the door behind him.

Roman groaned and sat on the couch. His phone rang then and he checked the caller ID. An unregistered number. "Hello?" he answered.

"Roman Anoa'i?" a deep voice said.

Nobody knew his real family name. He frowned. "W-who is this?"

"Dave Bautista but you can call me Bautista. I believe your uncle Sam passed you the envelope already?"

Roman could not believe how this mafia network worked. He was shaken to the bone. "Yeah I… he passed it to me."

"Great. I'd love to meet you. When would be a good time?"

Roman pondered. The sooner he met with Bautista, the faster he could move on with his life. "This afternoon say 1pm?"

"Sounds good. Just wait for me near Huntington Beach Pier. I'll pick you up."

"I don't even know what you look like."

"I'll send you my picture. See you at one."

Roman glanced at the clock. It was only ten. He still had time to shower and have breakfast.

Bautista sent him a picture of himself true to his word. He was a muscular man with a tanned skin.

He dropped Seth a message telling him about his plans. By the time Seth saw it, Roman would probably be on his way to Huntington Beach Pier.

Better to send it to Dean too, he guessed. He didn't need him freaking out on him.

By the time he reached the pier it was 12.50pm. Roman checked his phone. No text messages from either Dean or Seth.

He sat on the floor and played a random game he had downloaded on his phone to pass the time.

The horn from a car interrupted him and he saw a Bentley pull up. Bautista rolled down the windows.

Roman didn't hesitate to get in.

Bautista lived at a beach house just ten minutes from the pier. It had a huge swimming pool with deck chairs. He invited Roman to sit and offered him a beer.

When they were both settled in, he got straight to business. "You look like him… your father. He wasn't a good or a bad guy. He just didn't his own thing."

"Randy Orton's after me. And I still don't know why. It has to be bigger than my adoptive father killing his father."

"It is. Both your fathers did something to his. See, Barry escaped narrowly but he wasn't the same after Peter was done with him. He was confined to a chair and called the shots behind it. He could no longer walk but he was teaching Randy the ropes. Frank's connections were extensive so connecting with most of them was the first thing Randy did. Roman, that shootout at the café was planned by both Barry and Randy."

So Dean had only been told half the truth.

"Both Ambrose and Reigns were out for blood. They got Barry but Randy escaped. He stayed low while regrouping with his father's men and Frank's insiders. He wanted everyone to pay. By the time he was ready, Peter was terminally ill so there wasn't much he could do."

Roman exhaled. "Sins of the fathers."

"Exactly." Bautista leaned forward. "Randy thinks you're alone but you're not, Roman. You have a family who is prepared to go to war with you. Your uncle Sam and his family, Dwayne and me. Trust me there are more of us. Your friend, Dean. I'm glad he's nothing like his father."

"No… and I hope he doesn't change." He loved Dean the way he was. Roman had gotten used to Dean being his rock.

"Nah. He's just as stubborn as you are."

Roman smiled the first time that day.

* * *

Dean was not smiling when Roman returned. To say he was upset was an understatement.

"You couldn't have waited for me?" he snapped. "Rome, I'm aware that you don't like being treated like a kid but the fact that you head out to meet a stranger without any backup is stupid. You could have been meeting one of Randy's men. Did you ever think that? Did you bring a gun, Rome? Do you even know how to use one? I'm very certain that it's a no on both counts. Why do you always do things without thinking, Rome?"

Roman was ashamed of himself. Dean was right; what had he been thinking? "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean just shook his head and sighed in resignation. "Do you have any new leads?"

Roman nodded. "Dean? I'm really sorry. But I went with my instincts and trusted him."

"You can't trust anyone, Rome."

"I trust you."

"That's different." Dean gave him an owlish look. "What was up with you this morning, by the way?"

"Nothing," Roman mumbled.

"Well, it seemed like something."

"Drop it, Dean."

"I can't. It wasn't like you."

"This conversation is over. Let's talk about your day."

"It started off good. Sami and I gave him hell for his tirade. He was impressed with us needless to say. He's going to let us run an operation without his assistance."

Roman gritted his teeth. "Must be exciting."

"We've got all kinds of plans."

"I'll bet you do."

Dean grinned. The bastard knew. He had to. "I'm thrilled. I like Sami."

"Dean, shut up."

His best friend burst out laughing at that. "By the time, we're done, California will be our territory."

"Sami's not welcomed in California," Roman burst out. "Find somewhere else."

"Woah… getting possessive now, are we?"

"California used to be my father's. I will not let some punk rock reject claim it as his."

"So now you want to be a mobster too? Whatever happened to your goal of being a teacher?"

"Fuck you, Dean."

Dean's laughter followed him to the kitchen. "You'd like to, wouldn't you?"

Roman's phone rang then. It was Randy. Against his better judgement, he pressed the green button.

"Randy."

Dean was by his side the moment those words were uttered, his face tensed.

"I'm surprised you answered my phone, Roman. I'd figured you'd be hiding under the bed after what I did to your buddy Ambrose. You're next," Randy said with an evil chuckle.

Something inside Roman snapped. "I've got to be completely honest," he said. "Randy, you really impressed me with your words but here's the thing. You may love to talk but I live to fight and I'm telling you right now me and crazy here are going to be breaking heads all night long and it starts with you, Randy."

Dean was giving him an evil eye. Probably because he was called crazy.

There was a moment of silence before Randy replied. "Oh Roman, I know one thing's for sure: you won't see it coming."

"I know two things. You ain't going to be be running your mouth because you're going to be crapping your teeth out, boy."

Roman hung up on him and turned his attention to Dean. "Crazy?"

 _ **A/N Roman's smack talk was taken from his promos from against the Wyatt family. Credit to creative. I always loved his promos against the Wyatts.**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Roman found himself waiting at the lobby in Huntington Medical Centre with Dean the next day. Dean had a follow up to change his dressing on his chest. He read through some travel magazines placed on the table while waiting to get some ideas on which cities Dean and him could visit on their road trip.

They had already been to Vegas so that was out. Maybe they could head out to Cape Cod instead past to the Atlantic Ocean where there were shoreline roads. The idea certainly appealed to him; he hoped Dean would like it too.

Dean came out of the room then. "Let's go to the first level, Rome. There's some more meds I need to collect."

"Sure," Roman replied, following him to the lift.

The queue at the pharmacy was not long. Dean only had to wait for five minutes before his name was called. "What do you want to do now?" he asked when they left the hospital.

"Ummm… maybe lunch at a sushi restaurant?"

"Sure," Dean agreed. "Haven't had any Japanese in a while."

They settled at Sushi on Fire where they ordered a variety of sushis along with a deep fried sampler of chicken wonton, gyoza, and shrimp dumpling. Their hunger satisfied, they spent the rest of their day catching a horror movie playing at a theatre nearby and grabbed some baguette and cookies from the bakery.

Roman enjoyed himself that day. It was nice to live a day without stress or worry. Dean's company was a huge reason for it. He made Roman forget all the problems that were plaguing his mind.

Roman didn't know what he'd do without Dean.

For most of the day, though, he noticed Dean texting furiously on his phone. When he asked him about it, Dean brushed it aside and changed the topic. Roman couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with business.

It continued at home too. Roman put his fork down a little too hard on the table. "Alright, Dean. Enough. What's going on?"

Dean gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about, Rome?"

"You've been upset staring at your phone all day."

Dean sighed. "My father wants me to go to Massachusetts."

Roman gasped. "Massachusetts? For how long?"

He shrugged. "A month or two. Maybe even longer."

"But…" he trailed off. Randy's words came to haunt him. " _Ambrose can't save you from me. Soon he'll be too busy with running Daddy's operations that he'll only have limited time for you."_

"But?" Dean repeated.

"Nothing," Roman murmured and pushed aside his plate, his appetite now gone.

"I'm still trying to get out of it, Rome."

"But he won't agree to it."

"It's worth a shot."

Roman shook his head. It was like the universe was against or something.

He'd miss Dean.

"Rome," Dean said, pushing his chair closer. "Look, nothing has been settled yet."

"Sure."

Dean's father finally relented and asked him to go to Massachusetts for only a week. He had to fly out by Saturday.

To his chagrin, however, Sami would be going with Dean. He knew Dean was having a good laugh at his expense.

Dean also arranged for Seth to stay over till he got back. He didn't want to take the risk of leaving Roman alone.

Roman had protested but Dean was being obstinate. He also gleefully informed Roman that he had people watching over him.

It was at that moment he wondered why he didn't take his cheque and move to another country.

No. He wouldn't run away. He had worked hard to build his life and he'd be damned if Randy and his men took it away from him.

Dean forbade him to send him off at the airport so Roman just settled by wishing him a safe trip and shaking his hand.

His best friend had given him a funny look and gave him a bear hug. "Stay safe, Rome. And try not to get yourself into trouble."

"I've never gotten into trouble," he replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure."

* * *

When Seth came over that Saturday afternoon, he insisted on redecorating the house. He brought with him a catalog of textiles and color palettes.

Roman stood his ground; it was his house. Seth had pouted and bragged about how beautiful _his_ house was that it could be featured in House  & Garden.

He insisted on cooking too, adding that Dean only prepared unhealthy food and that he, Seth Rollins, was a master chef in healthy cuisine.

Roman had spinach artichoke dip and pepper crusted sirloin with sautéed spinach, roasted portobellos and cherry tomatoes for dinner that night.

On Sunday morning, he brought Roman to Crossfit Thunder gym before treating him to a smoothie.

Roman was surprisingly adapting well to the changes in his routines.

Maybe _he_ was finally changing too.

* * *

When he returned to work finally on Monday - after a three week break - he was surprised by the warm welcome he received.

Even from Mr McMahon for a brief moment.

But nothing warmed his heart more than his students and _their_ welcome. They asked him what he did and he made up a story about a sick friend. Well a half true story, anyway.

Their relief teacher had assigned them a book report so he had those to grade. His lesson plan had them doing creative writing so he told them to write whatever they wanted.

He was always curious about what children thought, what their imaginations were like.

Roman realised by midweek that with Seth came a form of normalcy in his life. After school on Wednesday, they had gone grocery shopping of all things.

Dean had called him that same night too. He was surprised when Roman had filled him in on his ongoings from the Saturday before.

"Well, don't change too much," he said gruffly. "I love you just the way you are."

Roman laughed.

"Not funny, Rome," he grumbled. "Dad needs me to stay another week."

"Okay."

"Don't change into someone I don't know."

Roman didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

Dean came home earlier than expected on the following Friday.

Roman was happy but decided to act indifferent at the sight of him. "Oh, it's you."

His best friend looked annoyed. "Don't get all excited to see me."

Roman closed the door as Dean tossed his leather jacket on the couch. "So how was your flight?" he asked.

"It was okay." He stretched his arms. "What's for dinner?"

"Last night's leftover: squash and spinach lasagna."

Dean made a face. "Since when do you eat stuff like that?"

Roman shrugged. "Since Seth made them. It's healthy."

"Well I think I'll take my chances and clog my arteries by ordering pizza."

"Suit yourself." He took out the lasagna from the fridge, sprinkled water over it and put it into the microwave oven.

Roman bit back his laughter at Dean's perplexed face. His best friend shook his head then and walked towards the bedroom.

Seth walked in then with a few shopping bags from Nike and Under Armour. "Hey, Rome!"

At the sound of Seth's voice, Dean stalked out from the bedroom towards him and pushed him to the door, holding his collar. "What did you do to him?" he snapped. "I asked you to look out for him, not change him!"

"I was looking out for him," Seth said, gasping. "You fed him fake food!"

"You…"

Roman broke them both apart. "Guys! Break it up!"

Dean frowned at him then. "I changed my mind about ordering. I'm eating out."

Seth huffed. "Well I'm leaving. My organic gluten free lasagna is waiting for me at home."

Seth walked towards the bathroom while Dean left the apartment, leaving a confused Roman in the middle.

Dean came home later that night while Roman was in bed reading The Shining. He didn't say anything to Roman, merely kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers.

He climbed into bed beside Roman and didn't waste time in nagging. "What did I tell you about changing?"

Roman laughed and put his book on the nightstand. "Dean Ambrose afraid of changes? That's a first."

"Shut up, Roman."


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

But Roman hadn't changed.

He went about his usual routine pre-Seth a few days later. Old habits died hard, he supposed.

It was not a surprise to him that Dean seemed relieved about that. Especially when acai berries smoothies were out of the menu and in its place were Miller Lites.

If Roman had thought Randy had forgotten about him, he was sorely mistaken.

Roman had gone out for a night run on the beach the following Saturday. He had informed Dean who had gone out for dinner with a few of his cousins who were in town.

The night air was cooling and Roman loved the breeze that came with it. He ran all the way to the pier and leaned against a lamp post.

He combed his fingers through his hair, mentally planning his agenda for the next day.

Roman took out his phone and typed a reminder to himself to buy some chicken breast.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown on the floor, causing pain on his chest in particular.

He tried to get up but was kicked at his ribs repeatedly. He groaned over the agonising pain, holding his arms over it.

"That was just a warning, Roman." Randy. That son of a bitch. "The best is yet to a word to Ambrose and I'll make sure I get the job done on him. And trust, there'll be no miss this time."

Roman gasped as he grabbed the wooden railings. He hailed a taxi and gave the address home where upon returning to his apartment, he applied an ice pack and took painkillers.

Dean came home hours later, tipsy.

Roman was actually happy about that. He didn't need a lecture from him. The auburn haired man had been adamant about that he not go out by himself after twilight.

Dean changed into his usual t-shirt and boxers before jumping into bed. He patted Roman's midriff. "Night, Rome."

Because it was bruised, he gritted his teeth. Dean lifted his head slightly. "Are you awake, Rome?"

Roman kept quiet, holding his breath.

Dean settled in again. It wasn't long before he started snoring lightly. Roman sighed in relief as the painkillers caused him to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

The sight of Dean glaring at him greeted him when he opened his eyes.

His best friend was sitting Indian style on the bed facing him, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Dean?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Where did you get those bruises?" he asked, each word deliberately slow.

Roman glanced down and found his blanket down to his waist and his t-shirt had rode up a little higher, exposing his bruised ribs.

He slowly sat up, wincing because of the pain. "I… uh… played football." Roman knew it was a ridiculous excuse but it was the only one he could think of.

Obviously Dean wasn't buying it. "I'll ask you one more time. Where did you get those bruises?"

"I played football," Roman replied in a firmer tone.

"With whom?"

"Big E and Dolph."

Dean kept quiet and just stared at him. He looked disappointed. "Rome, I told you once that I'd take a bullet for you."

"I know, Dean. You… you did."

"I'd walk through hell with you."

"I have no doubts about that."

"But I can't handle people lying to me, Rome. Especially if it's someone that I care about and trust. One last time. Where did you get those bruises?" He placed a palm under his chin. "I'll wait. You better think twice before you answer."

Roman knew that unless he wanted Dean to be in the hospital again, his best bet would be to deny. He couldn't bear to lose Dean. "I played football."

"Okay. If you insist." Dean stood up and started throwing some clothes on.

Roman walked over to him and placed his hand on him. "Dean-"

Dean pushed his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me, Roman!" he snapped. "You're fucking lying to me and I just know it."

"It's not what you think," Roman replied weakly.

"It's not? You think that I can't tell the difference between a football injury and one sustained from a fight? How dumb do you think I am, Roman?"

"I… I don't think you're dumb, Dean."

"Yes, you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have fed me with a lie. Did he threatened you not to tell me?"

"...No."

Dean brushed past him. "You're unbelievable, Roman."

"Dean, be reasonable!" Roman pleaded.

"Nope."

Roman followed after him and tripped over a stool that had not been put back into its place. His ribs had hit the floor and yelled out in pain.

"Rome!" Dean rushed to his side quickly and helped him to his feet. He got Roman into bed again. "Gosh, Rome. Be careful." He lifted up Roman's t-shirt and checked on the bruises. "It's better to go to a hospital."

"No, Dean. Please. No hospitals."

Dean sighed. "Rome-"

"I'm not going, Dean."

"Fine."

Dean made him some porridge and gave him painkillers. There wasn't much he could do at that moment either.

Roman slept with an ice pack on his bruises.

When he woke up, he heard the distinctive voice of Bautista and jumped out of his bed. He found both Bautista and Dean sitting on the couch, talking. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Both men turned to face him. Bautista walked towards him. "He got you, Roman? Why didn't you call me?"

"How did you know that?"

"Dean called me."

Dean drummed his fingers on his knees. "I got his number from your phone," he explained.

"I was going to later."

"Roman, you're playing with fire. There's no telling what he'll do next."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I suggest you plan your next move."

"We'll both plan," Dean amended.

Roman nodded. "Yeah Dean and I will figure out what to do."

"Roman, when I said you, what I really meant was the family and I."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. We're going to war with Ortons."

* * *

"Renee wants to go on a cruise."

Roman raised an eyebrow while he folded his laundry. "I didn't know you guys were back together."

"We're talking."

"Where do you intend to go?"

"The Bahamas. I'm thinking September."

"She's a great lady. I'm glad you met her."

"I'm also thinking about leaving the business."

That caught Roman's attention. "You are? What are you planning on doing then?"

Dean shrugged. "Probably continue running this building. I have various investments in banks and I legally own a small bakery in Ohio."

"You were bent on taking over your dad. What made you change your mind?"

"You," Dean answered simply.

Roman was confused. "Me?"

"You're content with your life in spite of this mess with Randy. Before that it was organised and simple. You have a noble job and you're happy. I guessed somehow you just rubbed off on me."

Roman felt humbled. "Dean, I don't know what to say. I'm happy for you…"

"I know you are, Rome."


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

He knew almost everything about her by heart. Especially the more intimate details that her fans hadn't.

When they last broke up, she was heading for the big leagues. He couldn't bear the idea of her being injured.

She had laughed because that was what she was training for almost her whole life.

Now, at thirty, she was a Heavyweight Champion. Roman was proud of her. She earned all her accolades. She deserved this moment.

Their break up hadn't been a nasty one. Just agreeing it was best they parted. Roman was a mother bear around her and whilst she had appreciated that, his constant mothering began to bug her.

But they loved each other.

He was waiting for her that Sunday morning at the gym she was training in. Her coach, Tamina Snuka, invited him to take a seat while she finished sparring.

This would probably take a while and Roman wondered why he did not call before he came over. He took out a thermos filled with mulberry tea and the latest book he had been reading.

"Becoming A Learner: Realising The Opportunity of Education."

He looked up and found her walking towards him with a huge smile. Today she was dressed in a grey t-shirt and black track pants.

"Always the educator, Roman," she laughed.

"Well, someone has to teach these kids the hard knocks of life. Not literally of course. " They both shared a smile. "How are you, Nia? You look great."

"I'm good. Just training hard for my next fight."

"I heard you _missed_ your last fight."

"I was down with fever on and off. It's nothing serious."

Roman nodded. "How's your family? Your mum and dad doing good?"

She looked touched. "Yeah, they're both great."

Looking at her gave him a provocative rush. She intimidated the hell out of him when they first met. She was a tough cookie who breathed and lived boxing. But she also kind and witty. When he had left New York, he wasn't exactly a friendly person. He kept mostly to himself, afraid to trust.

He met her at the café he had been waiting tables at. He thought she was beautiful and when he took her order, he was oblivious to her flirting.

But she came in every day and by the second week he realised she was interested in him.

Nia helped him come out of his shell. Because of her, Roman became brave. He learnt to throw caution to the wind.

They both were fiercely passionate about their dreams, neither shying away from hard work. When they were first started dating, he used to play fight with her, mostly at her teasing.

She jabbed him by accident thus resulting in the black eye he had told Renee about.

"Listen, do you want to grab some coffee?" he asked. "Would be nice to catch up with an old friend."

"Sure. Just let me shower and change first."

"Okay."

He could wait.

* * *

It was close to midnight when he returned home.

After having coffee and spending time with Nia, he spent the day with Big E and Dolph. The three friends went to watch a slam poetry where Big East cousins, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods were participating.

They then had dinner at Nando's.

Dean would be staying over at Renee's so Roman was home alone. He hadn't been worried about Roman now that Bautista and Rocky Maivia, a six foot five, 270 pound half Samoan were looking out for him.

Out of habit, he sent Dean a text informing him he was home before settling underneath his comforter.

Roman was happy that Nia was back in his life despite everything. He had filled her in on what had been happening in his life.

She was worried that the past had caught up with him. But he had assured her that there were people looking out for him.

Forgetting about the mafia and Randy's threats, they had spent the afternoon making love. She grudgingly admitted that she missed Roman treating her like she was made of glass.

He had laughed at that.

He was on cloud nine after leaving her place. They weren't officially together but he hoped they would be.

Roman yawned. It'd be nice having a family of his own, he decided.

* * *

Dean's overnight stay with Renee turned out to be longer than a night. Renee was gushing about him to Roman on Monday morning and said he'd be over there a day more.

But then Dean sent him a text informing him he would only be back on Sunday. Roman told him to take his time.

After school, there was a teachers meeting in which it was announced by Mr McMahon that Seth had won Teacher of the Year.

Seth was cheering for himself, unabashed about the whole thing. Renee shot him a dirty look.

Roman just rolled his eyes; Seth Rollins had an ego as big as the size of California.

He treated Roman to dinner due to his win at The Little Door. Roman teased him about leaving Mr McMahon out of the treat. His friend didn't think it was funny.

Like Dean, Seth was interested in pursuing other goals. And just as Roman had suspected, Seth _was_ aiming for the superintendent position.

"You'd have to beat Mr McMahon for that," Roman had pointed out.

"Oh I will," came Seth's confident reply.

On Wednesday, Bautista invited him on Saturday to his uncle Sami's house for a barbecue. The rest of the family wanted to meet him too.

Roman agreed. It'd be great to finally see his relatives… his real ones at that.

* * *

Nia sent him a text message on Friday informing him that she had gone to the doctor to get results for a blood work she had done.

He called her immediately.

"The test came back positive," she admitted.

He felt his heart beating fast. "Nia, what did you get tested for?"

There was silence before she whispered, "Breast cancer, Roman. I have breast cancer."


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

He felt the universe was against him. But the he reminded himself that this was about Nia and not himself.

He followed her on Saturday morning to visit the doctor. Stage 2 breast cancer. That's what the doctor had diagnosed her with. Mastectomy was recommended to her and she had agreed.

Roman held her hand through it all.

He sent her back to her home before Dean called him, asking him where he was. He told him about his plans. He left out Nia's visit to the hospital.

Dean had insisted on following him to the barbecue so Roman picked him up outside Renee's house.

Upon parking the car outside the Spanish styled mansion, Roman saw Uncle Sam walking out of the house with a wide smile. "Roman," he greeted. "It's great to see you again."

Roman hugged him tight. His uncle then noticed Dean. "Didn't I see you the other day?"

"This is Dean," he introduced.

"Hi, Dean," Uncle Sam said, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dean nodded. "Pleasure's all mine. I'm sorry about the other day-"

"Nah you were being a good friend. Come inside."

Uncle Sam led them to a patio. The house had warm colors and a tranquil feel to it. The barbecue was already in high spirits. Roman was overwhelmed with the number of relatives in sight.

Uncle Sam brought Dean and him around, introducing him to aunts, uncles and cousins who were warm in their reception towards Dean and him.

Roman felt a sense of belonging with them. It melted his heart.

His twin cousins Jimmy and Jey were a riot. Dean and him got along with them famously. They even called Dean "Uce" and vowed their allegiance with Roman.

Jey offered him to join the family business but Roman declined politely. His heart would always be in teaching. What made it even funnier was Dean protesting. "No one's changing my Rome," he declared.

"Uce, your bromance is sickening," Jimmy chuckled.

Roman grinned. "You'll get used to it."

Dean seemed pleased. "I like my Roman Reigns angry."

"Dean, I hardly get angry."

"But you will."

Everybody loved Dean. Because of how much he stood by Roman, it was also unquestionable that they vowed to protect him too.

Uncle Sam actually laughed at his jokes. The two of them were acting as if they had known each other for years. Dean drove Roman crazy at times but he had a great sense of humor and loyalty.

Roman hoped and prayed they'd be best friends, brothers for life.

* * *

Roman discovered that things were getting serious between Dean and Renee. They were talking about buying a house together in the future.

He told Roman this while he was putting on his Reebok shoes. He was planning to go on a picnic double date with Renee, Sami and his girlfriend.

This was news to Roman. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Isn't that kind of fast?"

"When you know it's right, you just go for it."

Roman didn't think so. Sure he had random moments of impulsive decisions but things like buying a new house with someone needed careful consideration. He felt a pang of sadness overcome him. That'd mean Dean wouldn't be living with him. But such was life. One day a person was here but then before you know it, they're gone.

"What are your plans today?" Dean asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I haven't decided yet."

The curly haired man was looking at him keenly. "You okay, Rome?"

"Yeah." Roman faked a smile. "Hey, you better get going. You're going to be late."

"You know you can always come along…"

"It's fine."

Seth called him that afternoon. His golfing session with Mr McMahon was cancelled. He whined that he had nothing to do.

Roman suggested to meet him at the Huntington Beach Playhouse. They were showing the Wizard of Oz that day. Roman had expected Seth to complain but his friend had enjoyed the production.

He thought it was of high quality.

It was only four and Roman was about to suggest they had some coffee when Mr McMahon called Seth and invited him to a gala he was attending.

Seth had all but ditched him then.

He decided to go to the aquarium at Long Beach instead of going back to an empty apartment.

Roman's thoughts went back to Dean. What were they? Best friends? Brothers? Something more?

He had never been so confused in his life.

Why did Dean Ambrose have such a huge impact on him… an impact that even Nia didn't have.

The Aquarium of the Pacific was crowded, Roman discovered. He fed starfishes in the touch tank and touched some stingrays. He was about to head to the shark exhibition when someone called his name.

"Roman Reigns."

He turned around and found Randy Orton behind him. "Funny how alone you are right now, isn't it?" He looked around. "Where's your buddy Ambrose?"

Roman realised that Randy brought Dean's name up a lot. Other than the fact that Mr Ambrose was involved in Randy's father's demise, he couldn't phantom why else he'd mention it unless…

No.

Roman couldn't deal with another betrayal especially if it was from Dean. His best friend was many things but he wasn't a traitor... was he?

"Funny how your so called brother ditches you especially when your life's in danger. I don't count Rollins; he's an airhead. Whatever happened to bros before hoes? Although looking at Renee, it's easy to see why Dean's smitten."

"How do you know her name?"

Randy smiled. "I'd be careful who you're friends with, Roman. Or who your buddy Ambrose is with, for that matter. Can't trust anyone." He laughed. "It's funny because nothing good will come out of it if you tell Ambrose. Do you honestly think I'd destroy you with guns? I didn't go to college to throw my life away with semi automatics. No, Roman. I hit you where it hurts the most. Your heart."

Roman was floored.

"Psychological warfare is the best way. I'll make you pack your bags and run to the ends of earth."

* * *

When Dean got home, Roman was literally twiddling his thumbs. He shot out of his couch. "Dean!"

"Relax, Rome! I'm back!" Dean chuckled.

"I… I was at the Aquarium of the Pacific and-"

"The heck were you doing there?"

"I saw Randy." He grabbed Dean's arms. "Dean, you can't… you can't trust Sami."

Dean laughed. "Seriously, Rome? No need to be jealous. We'll go out together next week, just you and me."

"It's nothing to do with jealousy, Dean. He's behind this whole thing! He's the spy. He's-"

"Rome, slow down. You're rambling."

Roman sat down on the couch. Dean joined him. "Please be careful, Dean. We don't know who we're dealing with."

"Did Randy specifically mention Sami?"

"No but he did say we needed to be careful of who we're friends with."

"Then why Sami, Rome?"

"Because he's always with you. Don't you think he'd know of my whereabouts through you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty vague. It could also be Seth."

"Seth's my friend... he's your half brother."

"And Sami's my cousin. He's my blood."

Roman shook his head. "Dean, you have to listen to me. He's-"

"Rome, it's hard to tell who Randy was referring to and to be honest, I'm a little offended that you think my cousin is behind this."

Roman had to try again. "It seems logical," he said weakly but from the expression on Dean's face, he gave up.

Dean stood up. "I'm going to shower."

Roman didn't reply. His heart was torn. How else was he supposed to prove to Dean that it was Sami?

His best friend didn't even believe him. Or even try to consider it, he qualified. He couldn't bear it and sent Nia a text message asking her if he could come over.

She replied a few seconds later saying she'd be happy with his company.

He took what he needed for his work the next day and put it into his overnight bag. Dean came out of the bathroom and his jaw tightened. "Where are you going, Rome?"

"Out." Roman zipped his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean gritted his teeth. "We have a misunderstanding and then you pack your bag?"

He shrugged.

His indifference must have frustrated Dean. "Roman Joseph Anoa'i, you're being unreasonable."

"No, you are, Dean. The least you can do is to consider the possibility-"

"The same way you considered Seth, Rome?"

"Randy singled Seth out. He called Seth an airhead and quite frankly it doesn't seem farfetched. He's just a spoilt brat. Nothing more."

"And Sami's my own family, Rome. I know him like the back of my hand. You don't. So just drop it!"

Roman walked out of the front door in response.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since both Dean and him had last spoken. He missed his best friend but he had other pressing matters at hand.

Nia was pregnant.

Roman was overwhelmed. He was happy that he'd be a father but was worried how her pregnancy would be affected by her cancer.

Dr Gallows, the doctor who had been treating, advised her to proceed with the mastectomy. She was to also undergo chemotherapy during her first and third trimester.

Nia agreed.

Roman wanted to be near her through it all so they talked about him moving in. Dean was not in town according to Seth. He was in Ohio handling business.

So Roman gave a notice period of a week informing him that he was moving out without mentioning Nia's pregnancy.

He wrote a check with the amount that was due and sealed it in an envelope, sliding it underneath Dean's door.

Seth was a good friend who came by after work helping him pack his things. He told Roman he would keep Dean's belongings till he returned.

Roman thanked him.

He moved in officially with her on Saturday. Roman took a look around the empty apartment that had been his home for close to six years.

He was going to miss it but he was looking forward to moving on with the rest of his life.

Seth drove with to Nia's and helped Roman unload his things. To thank him, Nia and Roman invited him and Alexa Bliss, the fifth grade English teacher he had been seeing for about two weeks for dinner on Sunday.

On Monday, however, Roman found Dean standing outside the school waiting for him.

He approached his best friend hesitantly and stood at a distance, looking at him with apprehension.

"Do you hate me that much, Rome?" Dean croaked.

Roman had never hugged anyone as fiercely as he did to Dean that day. "Dean," he said, his voice wavering.

"I'm sorry, Rome. I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept pushing it."

"But… you left. You moved out."

"I had to. Dean, I'm going to be a father."

Dean's eyes widened. "You are?"

Roman filled him in on Nia's pregnancy and her battle with cancer. Dean listened attentively as they sat near the school's garden.

"Then I'm glad I caught him."

Roman stopped sipping his water. "Caught who?"

"Sami."

"You caught Sami? But I thought-"

"I decided that you were right. I hadn't given you a benefit of a doubt. If there was anything I should have learnt from all that's happened to you, it should have been even family can backstab you."

"So what did you do?"

"I checked his phone and when he was passed out on the floor one night, I logged into his emails. He was careless enough not to set a password for it." Dean shook his head. "That bastard was in on it. He was dealing with Randy and playing against my father too."

Roman sucked his breath in. "Your father knows now…"

"Left it to him on how to handle it. Let's just say he's been disposed… indefinitely."

The fact that Sami was killed sent a shiver down his spine. But that was how the mob operated.

"And… Randy? I haven't heard from him in a while. And his son has stopped showing up to school. When I called, the operator said that the number was no longer in service."

"That's because he skipped town."

Roman hadn't been expecting that. "To?"

"Missouri. He won't be bothering you for some time. After what Sami did, my father and your err… adoptive father are on his tail. He's not getting off easily."

They both kept quiet, letting silence fall between them as they absorbed all the new details of their lives.

Randy may have been gone from California but Roman refused to take any chances. He'd been taken off guard several times.

"Rome?"

"Mmmm…"

"I'm happy for Nia and you."

He smiled. "I'm happy for Renee and you. She's over the moon house hunting."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. She's already lined up several houses for us to look at. I have no idea what to expect. Happy woman equals to a happy life, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Dean and Renee found a house third day into their house hunting. It had two levels with a garage, patio and a swimming pool.

They were due to move in two months due to some renovation works.

As ordered by Dr Gallows, Nia underwent chemotherapy during her second and third trimester after having a mastectomy during her seventh week.

She had lost her hair. But that didn't deter her from living her life. She took joy from buying wigs and used a different each time she was going out.

She also refused to let Roman give up on his dream of going on a road trip with Dean. To ease his worried mind, Dean had Renee stay over with her while they were gone.

It was in mid July that Roman found himself loading his bags into Dean's SUV. He went over to Nia and encircled his arms around her waist. "Take care. Don't forget to eat those supplements Dr Gallows prescribed. And-"

"Roman, stop it," she said, smiling. "I'll be fine."

He kissed her. "I'll be calling you when we reach our first pit stop."

Dean shoved him playfully. "No, he won't," he assured Nia. "He'll be calling you when we reach our first hotel."

Nia grinned at him. "Thank you."

Roman grumbled under his breath while Nia walked him to the car. "You know I'll call you."

She put her arms around his neck. "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Dean kissed Renee before getting into the car. Roman turned to him. "Put your seatbelt on."

His best friend rolled his eyes but he buckled himself in.

"Drive safe, boys!" Renee shouted out. "Have a great trip!"

They both waved goodbye before Dean started to drive off. Roman relaxed into his seat.

If someone had told him at his NYU orientation how one day a man named Dean Ambrose would be the catalyst for the changes in his life, he'd laugh.

But after that fateful day they met at the gym, Roman wouldn't have it any other way. And he knew the curly haired man felt the same.

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach Cape Cod?" Dean asked as he made a right turn onto a highway.

"As long as it takes, babe. As long as it takes."

 _ **Roman On His Way was my first fanfiction and probably the one I will always love the most. I wanted to write a story from Roman's perspective on the changes in his life and how he reacted to it.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story. I appreciate your support and taking time to read it.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the sequel, Roman When It Reigns.**_


End file.
